The Tawny Owl
by TellAllYourFriends
Summary: [COMPLETE]She’s in 1995 and he’s in 1975.  Can their love survive the ultimate test, the test of time?  Slightly AU.  HGRL.
1. June 5, 1995 – June 18, 1995

**I.** June 5, 1995 – June 18, 1995

Hermione Granger paced distractedly around the Gryffindor common room. Her wavy brown hair bounced with every step she took. She looked impatiently at her watch and then at the desk where she had been sitting. Her Ancient Runes book lay open on a table where her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had been sitting.

"Hermione," Ron said, irritably, "will you please stop pacing? Its making me dizzy."

"I'm sorry, Ron. It's just—" she began. "I'm so nervous."

"Harry and I are fine, aren't we?" Ron asked nudging his friend with his elbow. Harry had fallen asleep atop his potions book and was drooling on the cover. He hadn't even noticed Ron's poke. "Well, I'm all right," he said.

"Yes, Ron," she said, "That's the difference between you and I. I have expectations for myself."

"So do I," Ron cried defensively. Hermione rolled her eyes and returned to her spot at the table. "Maybe you just need some fresh air," Ron suggested. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"That sounds like a good idea, Ron. But I'd rather go alone, if you don't mind. You can keep Harry company," she said.

Ron looked a little hurt by her words, but nodded and Hermione exited the common room. She would be taking her Ancient Runes O.W.L. in about two hours and she felt nowhere near ready. The back of her mind told her otherwise, but Hermione had become accustomed to ignoring that part of her brain. It had always led her into troubled situations. She walked along the corridors and wandered around the castle aimlessly. The changing staircases eventually led her to the Owlrey, where she stopped for a few moments to watch the owls. There were hundreds of them and Hermione had always wondered how often they brought mail to and from the castle.

A large tawny owl caught her eye. It fluttered clumsily into the room flapping one wing furiously while the other stood still close to its body. It faltered and ended up falling the ground beside her. She rushed over to it to see if there was anything she could do. Its wing had been broken and dried blood was apparent at its beak. She muttered a simple spell to mend its wing. It nuzzled her affectionately as a method of repayment. She smiled and pat it on the head.

She noticed a small parcel attached to its leg. The owl brought its leg up to her, as if allowing her to remove the parcel from it. Hermione removed it and unrolled it. The envelope that held the letter was blank with no name and there was no seal on the back. Hermione opened it and pulled out the letter. It was folded into thirds. The writing on it was clear and neat. She saw in the corner it was dated May 23, 1975. Strange, she thought. Today was May 23, 1995. The letter read:

_'I am in dire need of your help at the moment. You must respond to me immediately. -R'_

Hermione blinked as if she were expecting the writing to change when she opened her eyes. She walked curiously to the table near her, which held parchment, ink and quills. On it she wrote:

_'R- I am sorry I am not sure of your purpose. Firstly it is not 1975 it is 1995 and second I do not understand how I would be able to help you. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. –H'_

She sealed it with the Hogwarts seal and attached it to the leg of the tawny owl she had just helped. She nipped playfully at her fingers. She walked it to the window and set it out to fly into the wind. It flapped away and Hermione watched it until it was a small speck. She heard the bell tower chime 2:30 and realized her O.W.L. would take place soon. She scurried out of the owlery forgetting the tawny owl and the message and made her way back to the Gryffindor common room before shooting off to the third floor corridor where she would be taking her exam.

It wasn't until the next day that she thought of the tawny owl when at breakfast she spotted it during the mail time. She watched it fly through the Great Hall and watched a small parcel float through the room and land on her plate of eggs. She looked around the table. Harry was engulfed with the Daily Prophet that had just arrived and Ron was engulfed with his bacon. She swallowed carefully and opened the envelope. She pulled out the envelope, which was folded the exact way it had been yesterday. She opened each panel with a shaky hand as she took in the familiar neat writing and the date of 1975.

_'H- I'm sorry but I think you have been mistaken. I am quite sure that it is May 24, 1975 and anyway you were a bit late with your help as my O.W.L. for Ancient Runes was yesterday. I do not expect you to offer any help for my O.W.L. in Charms today as I can see you can hardly figure out what date it is. –R'_

Hermione scoffed at the letter, feeling taken aback. "What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked with a mouthful of food.

Her eyes snapped to him who was looking curiously at her. "Oh, nothing," she said, shoving the piece of parchment into her book bag. "That was just a little reminder of the Specificus Charm because I always forget that one," she thought up quickly. Ron nodded and concentrated back on his food.

Hermione was still baffled by the letter after breakfast, where she quickly excused herself and scurried up to the Owlery. Not to her surprise the large tawny owl greeted her pleasantly when she walked in. She whipped out a fresh piece of parchment and began scribbling back to "R" about how she was always right.

_'R- Please stop this childish trick. I have no time for these silly, little games as I have to prepare for a large number of O.W.L.s that are coming up. Please stop sending me letters and stop telling me you are from the past, which clearly you are not for it is 1995 and I am never mistaken. –H.'_

Satisfied with her final product, Hermione sighed and shoved the paper into an envelope tying it to the owl's leg and rushing out to prepare for her Charms O.W.L. that was in a few hours.

She thought she had heard the last of the author a few days later when she still hadn't received a response. Thank goodness for that, because she had been extremely busy with her O.W.L.s. Yet she was mistaken, something that rarely occurs to her, for at breakfast, after her last O.W.L., the large tawny owl once again attracted her eye and dropped a familiar unaddressed envelope onto her plate. Harry and Ron, yet again did not notice. She pulled it to her lap and opened it quickly.

_'H—Obviously you have not met me, for if you had, you would have known that __I am never mistaken. It is 1975 and it has been all year. You need to be the one to stop denying it and stop playing these foolish games. I am not a child, for a matter of fact. I am a fifteen-year-old boy who attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by the name of Remus J. Lupin. Thank you, -Remus.'_

Hermione sat dumbfounded with the letter in her lap. 1975? Lupin? This had to be another joke from Fred and George. It had to be. Hermione shoved the letter into her robe pocket. She would deal with it later. For now, she wanted to enjoy her accomplishment of finishing her studies for fifth year. She smiled back at her breakfast and put a spoonful of egg into her mouth.

A/N: This is slightly AU because it kind of alters the events in fifth year. Its just a little something I thought of while watching the Lake House. Please tell me if you think I should continue.


	2. June 31, 1995 – July 24, 1995

**II. **June 31, 1995 – July 24, 1995

"Goodbye, Hermione," Lavender Brown said, in the girls' dormitory on the last day of school.

"Goodbye, Lavender," Hermione replied hugging her and Parvati Patil.

"Have a great summer," Parvati said, smiling. "Stay safe!"

"Yeah," Lavender laughed, "Don't do anything we wouldn't do!"

"Oh, trust me," Hermione said. "I won't." She left the dormitory, as all her packing was finished and Lavender and Parvati still had loads to go. Harry was down there already, staring out the window.

"Hey," she said to him and he turned to look at her. "How are you holding up?" she asked.

"I'm all right," he replied. "Ron's still finishing up. It'll probably be a while," Harry admitted.

"Ok. I have to return something to Professor McGonagall so I'll be right back, all right?" Hermione said. Harry nodded and Hermione left with no attention to go to McGonagall at all. Instead she headed in the opposite direction towards the Owlery. The tawny owl was there and it swooped down to greet her, nuzzling its head into her.

"Hello, there," she said, pulling out two pieces of parchment. One was blank the other had writing on it already. She pulled out her quill and began to write:

_'Fred and George- Please stop sending me these owls, I know it is you. This is really getting old. –Hermione.'_

That should take care of them, she thought tying it to the owl's leg. She would be staying with her parents for the first few weeks of summer anyway so the owl would never find her. She let the owl out into the sky and it flapped away like it always did. She didn't see that owl until three days after she had been at home for the summer holidays. It tapped on her window in the wee hours of the morning, startling her out of bed. She squinted at her window and recognized the owl. She groaned and let it inside. It flapped around her room and hooted wildly.

"Calm down," she groaned and waved her arms around to summon the bird. It swung over to her desk and waited for her to take the parcel off its leg. Hermione threw the parcel unopened onto her desk. She would deal with it in the morning. "Shoo," she called to the owl, waving her hands at it until it flew out the window. She shut the window and lay back down on her bed to fall asleep.

She woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. She yawned and stretched out onto her bed thinking of a dream she had had. The tawny owl had found her and brought her a letter. She turned her head and noticed a piece for parchment on her desk that hadn't been there before. She raised her eyebrows. Was it a dream? She got up to check and realized after opening the letter with those two familiar creases and thin, neat writing that it wasn't a dream.

_'I'm sorry but I don't know who Fred and George are and I don't know who you are Hermione so please stop accusing me of being them. –Remus'_

They were really starting to make her mad, now. Luckily when she returned to the Burrow in a few days she would give them a piece of her mind. Which she did, a few days later.

"Fred, George," she said. "May I have a word with you two?"

"Sure," said Fred. The rest of the table stared at her.

"_Privately_?"

"Sure," said George and they stood up and followed her into the next room. Hermione couldn't help but notice Ron looking especially confused.

"Will you please stop sending me those stupid letters? They're really starting to bug me."

They looked at her curiously. "What letters? What're you talking about?"

"You know, _these_ letters?" she said holding up the parchments.

They snatched them and began to read through them. Their expressions remained confused. "What are these?" George asked.

"I dunno? _Letters_?" Hermione said, irritably.

"We didn't send these," Fred said slowly, rereading them.

"You didn't?" Hermione asked.

"No. We didn't," they repeated.

"Then what are they?" she asked, confused.

"I-I dunno," Fred said. "This is really weird. Maybe Lupin really is sending them."

"I _doubt_ that. I'm sure he has better things to do in his time then to send me stupid letters."

"No, I mean maybe 1975 _Lupin_ is sending them," he repeated.

"What—"

"Well, we gotta go Hermione," George said. "Tell us if you figure anything out!" They Apparated away. Hermione sat alone dumbfounded. Could this really be happening?

A few nights later Harry arrived, and there would be a birthday dinner in which most of the Order attended. Hermione hadn't told Harry and Ron about the letters. It was just to strange. She couldn't, they wouldn't believe her. "Is Lupin coming?" Hermione asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, dear," she said, "I daresay he is. He's actually been undercover with the werewolves for the past couple weeks. Hope he's still all right," she said.

"Werewolves?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, he's trying to win them over to our side," Mrs. Weasley informed her.

"How long has he been there?" she asked.

"I'd say maybe the past six weeks. But I'm not sure really," she said. "Why are you so curious about old Remus all of a sudden?"

"Oh, no reason. Just curious, I guess," Hermione said. Later that night, at dinner, Hermione couldn't keep her eyes off Lupin. She watched his every move as if one of them would give her a clue about the letters, but Lupin gave no sign of it. He merely sat eating his food, listening to the conversation around him, occasionally interjecting his own words now and then. Hermione couldn't help the presence he gave off. She found it quite attractive, actually. His appearance, although a little scratched up, she found attractive as well. Every time he caught her staring at him, he'd give her a small smile and she'd look away, embarrassed. She felt a bubbling in her stomach throughout all of dinner. What if that really was Remus Lupin? But a 1975 Remus Lupin? What if it really was?

After dinner was over they moved to the living room to have cake and tea and watch Harry open his presents. But Hermione still couldn't look away from Lupin. He was sitting casually on the sofa next to Charlie Weasley. He didn't seen any different than he normally was. A few people left after the presents. Remus stayed behind chatting with Arthur. Hermione still watched him.

"Wanna play with us, Hermione?" Ron called from the other side of the room. Hermione's head snapped to them. They were playing with some toy Fred and George had give Harry.

"Er—no thanks," she responded.

"C'mon," Ron urged. "Its really fun."

"No, that's alright," she said. "_Really_."

"If you say so," Ron said. "You're missing out." Hermione gave a small smile towards them.

"You really should go over there and play," a voice murmured in her ear. She turned around to find herself face to face with Remus Lupin.

"Oh, hello," she said scooting away from him. "I didn't notice you there."

He smiled at her. "I noticed during dinner you kept looking at me," he said casually. "Did I have food on my face or was it something else?"

She gave a small laugh. "Oh I was? I didn't mean to," she said, nonchalantly.

"Yeah, you were," he replied. He was staring at her and his face was once again close to hers. She gave another small, uncomfortable laugh, trying to avoid looking at him. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" he asked, quietly.

Hermione just looked at him. Could he know? Should she tell him? Did Fred and George? "N-no," she stammered. "N-nothing."

"Alright," he said, still smiling at her. "Very well, then," he said. "Then I best be off," he said and went around the room saying his goodbyes. Before he stepped out the door he caught Hermione's gaze and winked at her. She looked away startled and looked back, but he was already gone. Does he know? She asked herself again. Did he hang around later just to talk to her? Did he do that on purpose? She felt so confused and tired.

"I'm going to bed," she announced to the room and bade everyone a good night, before climbing the stairs to where she was sleeping and crashing into her sheets where she would fall into a deep sleep where she saw a scruffy face with scratches and kind, warm eyes.

A/n: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think I'll do the next chapter from 1975 Remus' pov. Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. July 29, 1975 – August 30, 1975

**III. **July 29, 1975 – August 30, 1975

Remus Lupin woke up in the middle of the night to Peter Pettigrew's obnoxiously loud snoring. He couldn't fall back asleep because the waves of sound were so disturbing to his ears. It was summer, and Remus was staying at Peter's house for the holidays. Remus went home for a few days but he never enjoyed it there, and Peter's parents had always welcomed him. He got up pulling the sheets off him and made his way downstairs and outside. Once outside, he took a deep breath inhaling the midsummer night air. He took a walk around their gardens and was surprised when he saw a large tawny owl pecking at a worm from inside the soil.

"Hello, there," he said as it rubbed its head on his hand. It hooted happily. "What are you doing, here?" he asked it, noticing a parcel attached to its leg. He had been receiving annoying letters from this owl from some person saying they were from the future. But as he read this one, the tone from the writer was different. It read:

_'Remus – This is quite strange to me, but I believe you now when you say you are from 1975. I'm not sure if you believe me, but I really __am from 1995. My name is Hermione Granger and I'm a 15-year old girl attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You seem like a very insightful, intelligent person. I, like you, took many O.W.L.s so we have that in common. Well, please write me back. Thanks -Hermione.'_

Remus was confused by this letter. Normally the writer seemed hard-headed and stubborn that her way was right. Why was she all of a sudden accepting this? Confused by this, he decided the needed to go back to sleep. He stuffed the letter into one of his bags and laid back down on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

He awoke the next morning to Peter. "Rem, its time to get up. Breakfast's ready." Remus grumbled as he crawled out of bed.

"All right," he said as he stood up. He rummaged through his trunk to find a clean pair of clothes and the letter he had crumpled into the bottom fell out into his hand. "Hey, Wormtail," he called out.

"Yeah?"

"C'mere. I wanna show you something," he said and explained the letters to Peter. "So what do you think?" Remus asked as Peter sat quietly staring at the letters.

"I dunno," he replied reading through them once more. "This is strange. I've never heard of anything like this."

"Do you think its real?" asked Remus, searching his friend's face for answers.

Peter simply shrugged his shoulders. "If its too weird for you, just don't write her anymore," he said simply. "I'm gonna go eat now, alright?" He left the room to head to the kitchen.

Remus considered his friends advice, but he realized he didn't _want_ to stop writing her. He actually enjoyed her company. And for some reason, he got the feeling she was real and she really was in 1995. Maybe I should introduce myself, he thought as he pulled out a piece of clean parchment.

_'Thanks for your letter Hermione. I actually go to Hogwarts too, but I'm sure you already guessed that because I had to take O.W.L.s also. I'm 15, also and my favorite subject, if I had to choose, I think would be Defense Against the Dark Arts. I really enjoy that class. May I ask what your favorite subject is? Also, what is 1995 like? Is there a lot of stuff different from 1975? - Remus.'_

After rewriting the letter three times, he finally decided it was good enough and he folded it up and took it with him outside where the large tawny owl was waiting for him. It hooted happily when it saw him. He tied the letter to its leg and it flew away immediately. Remus went back inside for breakfast.

After a few days, and still no surprise Remus found himself disappointed, but he wasn't sure why. Was he really expecting her to write back? Did he really think this was real? And doubts began to form in his mind. What if this wasn't even real? What if this was a cruel joke someone (probably James or Sirius) was playing on him? Yes, it was probably James or Sirius. He rolled his eyes, how could he have been so stupid? This was _exactly_ the kind of thing they would pull. This was exactly a joke they thought was funny. Well, he wasn't going to let it get to him. He'd show them, if, that is, they ever replied.

Yet, a few days later, still with no reply, they all met in Diagon Alley to buy the new year's supplies. Remus made sure of making no notion of his correspondence with the girl from the future to them. He would wait for them to bring it up and then they would laugh about it, maybe make a joke about it and it would all be over.

"So what have you two been doing this summer?" asked Remus as they walked down the alley.

"We've been playing Quidditch of course," James said, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, James been made captain and he doesn't want to be responsible for breaking the century-old-Gryffindor-winning-streak," Sirius laughed. "As well as trying to bulk himself up to impress Evans," he added with a wink.

"Shut up," James said.

"Still swooning over that one, are you Prongs?" Peter asked.

"No," James retorted. "As a matter of face, I'm not. I've decided now I'll have to play hard to get." They all laughed. "No, I'm serious, guys," he said.

"Good luck with that as long as Snivellus is around," Sirius said.

James rolled his eyes. "So, Moony, you've been awfully quiet lately. Got a girl stashed up somewhere?"

"No," Remus said almost immediately. They looked surprise at his quick answer. "I mean, no. I don't," he said more slowly.

"Very well, then," James said. "Hey, look over there! Pince has got toilet paper stuck to her shoe!" James, Sirius and Peter all roared with laughter at a girl with big glasses and her nose stuck in a book. Remus sat quietly thinking to himself.

Neither James nor Sirius gave any other hint about the letters. Did they really send them? Was this really a joke? Or, perhaps, could it actually be real? Remus wasn't sure. School would be starting in about a week and he would become swamped with homework, he was sure. He wouldn't have time for a pen pal anyway. The thought made him feel a bit sad. She was actually quite intriguing.

Three days before school started, Remus was delighted to spot the large tawny owl flapping its wings outside Peter's window. He opened it as it swooped inside knocking several things off Peter's dresser.

"Hey, what's that thing doing in here?" he bellowed over the owl's loud squaks of hunger.

"Sorry," Remus muttered as he untied the letter as quickly as he could. Peter paid no attention to him and focused back down at the game he was playing involving two trolls swinging sticks at each other. They owl zoomed out the window once it was free and Remus watched it as it flapped down to the garden to hunt for worms.

Remus looked down at the letter and he could see the familiar neat handwriting from the other side of the page. He opened it excitedly.

_'Thanks for your reply, Remus. Sorry it took me so long to write back. I've been a little busy, lately. To answer your last question, its pretty much the same here as it was for you then, I believe. We're not running around on robots, if that was what you were wondering. To answer your other question, I don't quite have a favorite subject. I like them all and I do equally well in them all, if I do say so myself. I'm getting ready for the new school year, and I was wondering if you were too. I've already had my books for a couple days and I've been reading ahead. This year looks like it's going to be __loads of work. Is your school year starting as well? I really don't think I'll have time to write to you, when term begins but I'd like to let you know, I really have been enjoying your letters. Hope you're well, Hermione.'_

He felt a little taken aback by her assumption that she would be too busy to write him. He really would miss her company. Well, that's that, I guess, he thought as he folded the letter back up and shoved into his pocket. He picked up his copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ and opened to where he had just left off.

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you liked the chapter! I really have no idea where I'm going to go with this story. I have no outline and I don't know how it will end. I'm just winging it here, so bear with me! Please review! 


	4. September 3, 1995 – November 4, 1995

**IV. **September 3, 1995 – November 4, 1995

Hermione groaned as she lugged her books back to the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Harry were already there halfway done with their Potions homework. "We've got nine translations for Runes," she said, slamming her book bag on the table they were at.

Ron raised his eyebrows at the size of her bag. "Wow, and I thought we had it bad," he mumbled and looked back down at his essay.

Hermione quickly set out to work and spent the next three hours finishing Potions and Transfiguration. She was exhausted but still had loads to do. There was still Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes… She sighed and pulled out a parchment to start her essay for Charms. As she searched through her bag for another bottle of ink, she stumbled across a piece of paper that had already been written on. She pulled it out and smiled. It was a letter from Remus. She reread it and smiled.

_'Yeah, Hermione. I know what you mean about the new year. I've heard sixth year is hardest. I like to read ahead in my books as well. Just so I can have a leg up, know what I mean? Oh also what are robots? I've never heard of those things before. I'm glad to hear the future is the same. I like the way I live now. I understand if you can't write a lot during the school year. I hardly think I'll be able to either. But if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm a pretty levelheaded guy. Here when ever you need it, Remus.'_

"Done!" Ron exclaimed, slamming shut his Potions book. "Finally! That took how long? Whatcha got there, Hermione?" he asked. Harry looked up at her.

"Oh, nothing," she said. "It's nothing. Just some notes from McGonagall's lecture." She shoved the paper back in her bag. She still had not told Harry and Ron about her letters to Remus. After rereading the letter, she felt somehow renewed. Not to finish her homework though, but to write him again. She stood up. "I left something in Flitwick's class," she said. "I better go get it. Be back in a few." Without giving them time to respond, she was already out of the portrait hole and running up the Owlery.

The large, tawny owl swooped down from overhead at the sight of her. She smiled happily at it. "Missed me, have you?" she asked it. She sat down and started to write the letter.

_'Sorry for taking so long to write you back, Remus. This year has been so busy. I've already had so much homework, and it's only the third day! How has your load been? I've spent the last three hours working and still have got at least three more hours worth left. I cannot wait for the weekend to come. Maybe I will get some time to relax. Hopefully. So what do you like to do for fun? What are the 1975 students of Hogwarts like? We, here, in 1995, can get pretty rowdy sometimes. My friend has two twin brothers, Fred and George, they just ended last year, were pretty big jokers. I think I might actually miss them around. They always gave everyone a good laugh. Do you have anyone like that in your year? Well, hope you don't have as much homework as I do, Hermione.'_

The following weeks passed by slowly for Hermione because of the amount of school work she and her fellow classmates accumulated. Weekends were not spent relaxing, but were spent catching up in late homework and studying for upcoming tests. Yet Hermione still made it a priority to keep up with new her pen pal, Remus. Harry and Ron were continually confused by her minor detours to the Owlery.

"Where do you keep going?" Ron badgered her one evening in the common room.

"Why does it matter?" she asked, focusing on the essay she was working on.

"I dunno. We're all best friends here, aren't we? We have a right to know," he said confidently.

"A right to know? Ron, please. It's _my_ business. Not yours. You don't _have_ to tell me everything."

"But I do!" Ron said. "Because we're best friends!"

"Harry doesn't seem to care!" she exclaimed.

"Yes he does! He just doesn't bother you about it like I do."

Hermione turned to Harry this time. "Harry do I _have_ to tell you two everything?"

"Whoa," Harry said looking up from his book. "I don't want to get in between your guys's problems."

Hermione rolled her eyes and got up.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"Where do you think?" she snarled and stalked off out the portrait hole. The tawny owl greeted her as she entered, like it always did. _That was fast_, she thought, as she had only sent him a message a couple hours ago. She opened his letter and began to read. Sure enough the topic she didn't want to come up did.

_'Sorry about your friends' annoyances, Hermione. My friends can be like that a little too. They think I'm writing to a girlfriend that I met over the holiday and they won't leave me alone about it so I'm going through a bit of what you're going through. I was thinking today and I don't know why I haven't asked you sooner. Do you know me in the future? Have you seen me? I think it'd be really cool to know. And also, if you don't know me, do you know my friends? If James knew you were from the future he'd probably badger me constantly to try and find out if he'll get together with Lily eventually. Well, write me back soon! –Remus.'_

Hermione sighed. She didn't want him to ask about himself from the future, or about anyone else. She supposed it was just curiosity. She'd be curious too if she met someone from the future. Up until now that had talked about pretty much everything else. Hermione like the fifteen-year-old Remus better than the 35-year-old one she knew today. He was much more interesting, she thought. And he was also easier to relate to.

She didn't want to answer his questions but how could she change the topic? Writing letters, she learned, was definitely not like speaking. Should she lie and say she didn't know him or should she tell him the truth. Then an idea came to her that was just in between.

_'Hey, Remus. You responded pretty fast! I don't really want to talk about the future much. I think it would be better if you didn't know anything, you know, just so you can still be surprised. It's like reading the ending of a book before you start it, you know. Except the book is life. So let's keep it a surprise, shall we? But I have a question now for you. What kind of owl delivers these letters to you? The one that delivers your letters to me is really large. Its tawny colored and has big eyes. And if I do say so myself I'd say its quite fond of me. Anyway I was just wondering this so I can maybe figure out __how all this is possible. Eager for your response, Hermione.'_


	5. November 5, 1975 – November 7, 1975

**V. **November 5, 1975 – November 7, 1975

As Remus read Hermione's newest response he couldn't help but wonder what she was keeping from him. She didn't want to tell him about himself in the future because she wanted him to live his life normally. He understood her reasoning but he felt like there was something she didn't want to tell him. And then it hit him. He was probably going to die young. That was it. How could you tell a person they're going to die? He sighed and stared outside. The weather was changing and it was getting cold. Everyone was pulling their scarves, sweaters and gloves out of the bottom of their trunks.

The first Hogsmeade trip was coming up and everyone was excited for it. Leaving behind the load of sixth year was also a relief for most of Remus' peers. Finally they were able to just enjoy themselves and not worry about school like they had all the other years.

"Let's go get some butterbeer," Sirius announced as they wandered past all the shops. "And then we can head into Honeydukes." The others agreed and they made their way in to the Three Broomsticks.

"James, Evans is coming over here," Peter said nodding to the door behind the table they were at.

James whipped his head around to see Lily Evans entering with a few of her friends. "She looks so beautiful," he said.

"Oh, get _over_ her," Sirius said. "You gotta move on from her. She can't stand you, anyway."

"Why are you such an arse Sirius?" James said punching his friend in the arm.

Sirius rolled his eyes and continued. "You gotta get out there. There's more than one flavor of ice cream in the parlor."

"You're such an idiot, Sirius," Peter scoffed.

"I'm serious! You gotta get out there and grab a spoon! Am I right, Remus?"

"Yeah, yeah of course," Remus mumbled.

"Were you even listening?" demanded Sirius.

"Yes! I was. Ice cream. Grab a spoon."

"What's been with you lately, Rem?" James inquired.

"What do you mean? I'm fine," he said.

"You've just been so distant. Hasn't he?" James said looking at the other two. The others nodded and agreed.

"What are you guys talking about? How have I been distant?" he asked.

"You just seem to be always off in your own world. And you're always running off to the Owlery. Who have you been writing so much anyway?"

"Nobody. It's nothing," he said.

"Remus do you have a girlfriend you're not telling us about?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "What do you guys think?"

They looked at each other and all laughed. Remus hoped they would drop the subject. He told Hermione about his problems in a letter to her later that evening:

_'Hey Hermione. Now I'm having a tough time with my friends. They think that they have to know every person in my life and that I have to tell them everything. Are your friends like that? It's really getting to me lately. Anyway we went to Hogsmeade this weekend, which was a nice break from school. Slughorn's given us a massive assignment on Erumpnets, which I haven't even started and it's due tomorrow. The owl that you described in your last letter is the exact same one the delivers the letters to me! How strange! I have no idea how this is happening, but I kind of like it. Respond soon, Remus.'_

The owl looked at him as he tied the letter to its leg. Remus stared back at it. It was a strange creature, this owl. He had never seen any other owl like it. Its sheer size singled it out from all the other owls and its personality was almost human-like. Now that he thought about it, how _did_ it travel back and forth through time? How _did_ it go from 1975 to 1995? Was time travel really possible? He wondered this as he watched the bird fly off into the sky. He wished there was a way that he and Hermione could talk without having to wait for the owl to deliver the letters. _Oh well_, he thought. _This way is probably better so I can get some homework done._

And he was thankful for that for he finished his potions assignment fairly quickly and then rushed down to the Owlery before Sirius could beg to copy his. To his delight, the large owl was there at his arm the moment he walked inside. Remus beamed at the owl as he untied the letter.

_'It sucks having your friends badger you all the time, huh? That's funny Slughorn gave you an assignment on Erumpets because he gave us one too! How strange! He must reuse his lessons. But this owl is really growing on me. Is it a boy or a girl? I can't tell. I think we should name it, don't you? Do you have any suggestions? Sometimes I wish there was an easier way to communicate with you, one where we don't have to wait for the owl to deliver our messages. We went to Hogsmeade this weekend also. I really don't want classes to resume on Monday. It was very nice without them. Just thinking of them right now sure makes me tired. And depressed. Hope you're feeling better than I am about school, Hermione.'_

He smiled at her letter. He pulled out a piece of parchment and ink to respond to her.

_'I'm feeling the exact same way about school as you are. I just finished Slughorn's assignment. It wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. I'm pretty sure this owl is boy. You can tell by its size and also the shape of its head. As for names, I don't know. I'm not good at naming things. As for the other way to communicate, I was thinking the exact same thing after reading your previous letter! But its probably good we have to wait because I'd get no homework done whatsoever if it was easy to talk to you. And school's going to be a pain, I know. But on the bright side, the Christmas holidays are coming up soon. So that's something to look forward to. Well, I better go and finish up my charms work. Talk to you soon, Remus.'_

He sent it off with the owl trying to think of a name to suit it, but none came to mind. He looked outside and saw that it had grown dark. He made his way back to the Gryffindor common room where he found his friends in the exact same position as he had left them. Sirius was dozing off in a large armchair, James was sitting on his knees drawing hearts around his and Lily's names and Peter was picking his nose. Remus resumed his place at the table they were at and pulled out his charms book. Sirius snapped awake as he sat down.

"Can I see your potions essay?" he asked as he recognized it was Remus who was joining them.

"No," he said simply.

"Please, please, please?"

"No."

Sirius groaned and slumped down in his chair narrowing his eyes at Remus.

"Where were you, Remus?" Peter inquired.

"Library," he lied.

"Oh, yeah, where's your book then?" Sirius asked.

"I didn't take one out. I only needed to look something up."

"Well, what'd you look up then?"

"Sirius, why do you care so much? James and Peter don't seem to," Remus said looking at the other two who hadn't moved. "Peter don't do that," he added and Peter's hand snapped out of his nose and into his pocket. He seemed surprised they had noticed.

"They care," Sirius said. "They just have – other stuff to do."

Remus snorted. "Ok, then," he said as he made a move to leave.

"Remus – wait!" Sirius exclaimed. "I'm sorry. Its just—" he began. "Its just I really need help with the potions homework." Remus rolled his eyes and gave him his essay. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said excitedly.

"You're welcome, but this is the last time." Sirius started working, hurriedly.

"James," Peter said, "Evans is coming."

James' head snapped up out of his reverie and he shuffled his papers around trying to hide the one he was just working on. "Shit," he said as Lily Evans was making her way through the portrait hole with Mary Macdonald. Lily stopped at their table.

"Hey, Remus," she said. "I was wondering, how long was your essay for Slughorn? Mine is a foot and a half, but I'm not sure if that's enough."

"H-Hey Evans," James said uneasily.

"What do you want Potter?" she said, annoyed.

"N-nothing," he said. "Nothing. I was just wondering how you were and if you were still dating that prat Aldwin Albodin."

"He's not a prat," she said. "And yes. As a matter of fact I am. Now if you don't have anything else to say, I was talking with Remus." She turned toward him.

"Er – mine is about that too," he said, side glancing at James who looked stunned and then at Sirius who hadn't looked up.

"Cool," she said. "See you tomorrow then." She walked away and James stared after her. After a moment of silence he looked around at the other three who were watching him carefully.

"What?" he asked. "Couldn't you guys tell that she was so into me?"


	6. November 21, 1975 – November 22, 1975

**VI.** November 21, 1975 - November 22, 1975

Remus sat down excitedly with Hermione's newest response. He had now become infatuated with this mysterious girl from the future. She was witty and intelligent and he always had such great conversations with her. He loved this new friend he had acquired. Yet his friends' suspicions grew even more every day, most notably Sirius'. Finally, one evening, Sirius' tolerance snapped.

They were in the common room each doing their normal activities instead of homework. Sirius snoozing, James drawing hearts and doodles of him and Lily, Peter smelling his fingers after retracting them from his ears and Remus writing to Hermione. A loud bang from a group of third years playing with an Exploding Snap jolted Sirius awake giving him a full view of his Transfiguration essay which had two words on it: his name. He sighed and looked over at Remus who was furiously scribbling on a piece of parchment and keeping it out of sight from the other three. His Transfiguration essay lay at his feet, finished and corrected.

"Are you still doing homework, Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Sure," Remus grumbled not looking up.

"Well, let's see how far you've gotten," Sirius said and before he could react, Sirius had snatched up the paper Remus was working on so carefully.

"Hey!" Remus exclaimed standing up to take it back but Sirius was already out of reach from him halfway done with reading it.

"'_Hey Hermione_,'" Sirius read aloud. "_'I liked your last letter. Very funny how you charmed your letter to look like Runes homework. I should look into that. My friends keep wondering where I go to when I head to the Owlery to send you a new letter. I don't know if I want to tell them about you, you know? They wouldn't understand, anyway. You know, how weird would it be to you if your friend said that he was writing to some girl who lives twenty years in the future? Maybe I'll tell them eventually, but not now. Anyway, I was thinking what are your thoughts on the uses of unicorn for scientific purposes? It's a very controversial issue now but what do you_—'" He ended there and looked around at his friends. "Remus, what is this?" he asked.

Remus sighed and sat back down putting a hand to his head. James took the letter from Sirius rereading it as if to check if Sirius made that whole thing up. Remus ran his hand through his hair. "That's what it is. You just read it," he said, angrily.

"You mean you're writing to a girl who lives twenty years in the future?" Peter repeated.

"Yes, that's what it said, didn't it?"

They all sat in silence stunned. "Why didn't you want to tell us?" James asked.

"Because this!" he exclaimed. "Because I knew you guys wouldn't believe me or you'd make fun of me or something else. I knew you guys wouldn't be able to handle it."

"We wouldn't make fun of—" Peter began but Sirius cut him off.

"It has to be fake," he exclaimed. "Its probably a joke. Moony, I thought you were smarter than to fall for this sort of rubbish," he said.

Remus groaned. "Yeah I am smarter than that, but this is real. I've been writing to her since end of last term. I have all the letters to prove it. This _is_ real!" Sirius looked at him with an expression of horror, James one with shock, and Peter just looked dumbfounded. "Nothing you guys say is going to change the way I look at this. She is real and she's out there. I'm going to find her one day and nothing you guys can say is going to change my mind." He stood up, snatched up his letter just as James was handing it to Peter and left the common room leaving his schoolbooks on the table.

He walked a little way to an empty corridor. "God dammnit," he cried in frustration as he kicked the air.

"Watch it, boy," said a voice. It was the voice of Nearly Headless Nick.

"Oh, sorry Nick," Remus grumbled and began to walk in the opposite direction. "Wait!" he exclaimed suddenly thinking of something. "Hey Nick! I have something to ask you."

"Well, ask away boy!"

"I was wondering, since you're a ghost and all, can you time travel?" He knew it was a stretch but it was a shot.

"Time travel! What are getting at, boy?" Nick said.

"I just was wondering, you know."

"There was no such thing as 'time travel' in my day. In my day you just had to stick with the consequences from your actions. Did I ever tell you about the time I—"

"No, Nick. Tell me another time," Remus said hurrying away. He walked up to the Owlery not even paying attention to where he was going. Once there he saw the large owl, which they had named Rayne. It swooped toward him and nuzzled under his arm. "Hi Rayne," he said and he took a seat at the small desk in the corner. The desk was equipped with envelopes, seals, quills, parchment, ink. He sighed and pulled a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink toward him. He began a new letter to Hermione.

"'_Dear Hermione,'"_ he began and paused there thinking of what else to say. For the first time he wasn't sure what to say to her. He sighed and looked up at all the owls as the fluttered around hooting to each other. Looking back down at the parchment in front of him he saw a sentence he didn't write take form on the parchment.

"'_Remus? Is that you?'"_ it read. Remus blinked. It was in Hermione's handwriting. He felt his heart flutter as he dipped his quill in more ink.

"'_Yes it's me. Hermione?'" _he wrote and tapped his foot as he waited for a reply. The reply came faster than the first one did.

"'_Yeah its me too! Where are you right now?'"_ Remus suddenly grew very excited. He licked his lips as he added more ink to his quill.

'_I'm in the Owlery right now. Where are you?'_

'_I'm in the Owlery too! Wow! Is this really happening?'_

'_I think so. I think it is. Now it's kind of like we're having a real conversation.'_

'_You're right! It is! This is neat. Can you stand up and still write to me? Or does it have to be on the desk?'_

'_I'm at the windowsill right now. Did it work?'_

'_Yeah! It did! I'm outside now!'_

'_I'm in the bathroom on the sixth floor.'_

'_Wow, this is so cool.'_

'_I know.'_

'_Remus, what were you going to write to me? You never start your letters with dear. It sounded kind of serious.'_

'_My friends found out about you. They snatched up your letter while I was writing it.'_

'_Oh, I'm sorry. What were their reactions?'_

'_Pretty much like, "She's not real. Why are you believing this bogus trick?"'_

'_That sucks. You do believe in me, don't you?'_

'_Of course I do. I believe in every bit of you.'_

They talked this way until late into the night. Finally Hermione decided she needed to go to bed and if it weren't for that Remus would have talked to her until late in the morning. He skipped back to the common room and up to his dormitory. Peter, James and Sirius were all asleep when he got there. He crawled into his bed and smiled as he looked up into the ceiling.

The next morning, he awoke in the dormitory alone. They had all gone to breakfast already. Remus rolled his eyes and pulled on his robes. He walked down to the Great Hall alone and took a seat next Peter and began to help himself to breakfast.

"Remus," James said finally after a few moments of awkward silence. "We have something to say to you." He nudged Sirius.

Sirius sighed and looked up at Remus. "We're sorry," he said.

"And we believe anything that you believe," Peter added helpfully.

"Thanks guys," Remus said. "It means a lot to me."

"Its just," Sirius protested. "Are you sure she's not like an 80-year old man that was bored one day? I mean for all you know it could be Filch writing you those letter!"

"Sirius," James began.

"Oh, sorry," he muttered into his cereal.

"So, does she know when Lily finally decides to go out with me?" James asked and Remus, Peter and Sirius all burst out laughing. "What?" James asked innocently and Sirius went into a very humorous impression of James.

A/n: I hope you liked this chapter! I kind of wanted to make it like, you know in the Lake House when they talk to each other without writing. I wanted to do that. I hope it portrayed well. Also thanks for all your reviews! They really fuel me to write more! The next chapter is just some notes between the two of them so don't expect much.


	7. December 1, 1995, 1975

**VII. **December 1, 1995, 9175

'_I really like this new form of communication we've developed.'_

'_I know. Fascinating isn't it? How do you think it all works?'_

'_Why must you be so scientific? I was trying to tell you something nice.'_

'_Oh, I'm sorry. What do you mean?'_

'_I mean, now I can talk to you whenever I want. I don't have to wait for a letter and you can respond to me immediately.'_

'_Do you really like talking to me that much? Am I really _that_ interesting?'_

'_Well, I wouldn't say you're _that_ interesting. But I enjoy talking to you.'_

'_Hey! That wasn't nice!'_

'_I'm just kidding. Gosh can't you take a joke?'_

'_Fine, then. How about I just throw all this paper into the rubbish bin. You can write to me from there.'_

'_Wait! I was just kidding! I'm sorry.'_

'_And I was just kidding too. Can't you take a joke.'_

'_Oh, you're funny now.'_

'_I thought so.'_

'_So do your friends know about me yet? Mine are always asking about you.'_

'_No. I haven't told them. I don't think they'd be as accepting as yours are.'_

'_Well, why not?'_

'_Its just __Its hard to explain.'_

'_Why? My friends understood and they're as thick as bricks.'_

'_My friends are different. They're just different. I don't know how to explain it.'_

'_Oh all right. Shall we move on to another subject then?'_

'_I'd like that.'_

'_Ok. So what did you do in McGonagall's class today?'_

'_Oh it was the most dreadful thing. We'_

'_Wait. Can I guess?'_

'_Sure.'_

'_You practiced the Transforming Spell to transform frogs into tea kettles.'_

'_Oh. I forgot you have the same lessons as me. Why did you ask if you already knew?'_

'_I don't know. I just thought you'd forget and I wanted to impress you with my mind powers.'_

'_Mind powers? There must be something seriously wrong with you if you time travel _and_ have mind powers.'_

'_Well, _I_ don't necessarily time travel.'_

'_Fine then. There must be something seriously wrong with you if you use peculiar methods of communication to correspond with a girl your age who lives twenty years in the future.'_

'_That's much__ better.'_

'_I'm glad you thought so.'_

A/n: just a little short conversation between the two of them. I thought it'd be fun to have these every now and then. Hope you enjoyed reading it! Don't forget to review! Oh also I'm going on vacation from the fourth to the nineteenth so I won't be able to update. But that doesn't mean stop reviewing! ;)


	8. December 21, 1995 – December 24, 1995

**VIII.** December 21, 1995 – December 24, 1995

As the Christmas holidays approached, Hermione, Harry and Ron were ecstatic to finally leave school and leave their classes behind for a week. They would be spending the holidays at the Burrow. Before leaving, Hermione made sure to knick a stack of parchment, a few quills and a couple bottles of ink from the Owlery. She didn't think she could go without talking to Remus for two whole weeks.

"I'm so glad its Christmas," Ron commented, the evening before the left for the holidays. "I don't think I could've lasted another hour of Binns droning on about the Goblin-Giant wars."

"Seriously," Harry agreed. They both looked at Hermione who was scribbling down on a piece of parchment. They had expected her a scold them and tell them how important History of Magic class was, but she wasn't even paying attention.

"Hermione?"

"Huh?" she asked looking up. "What?" she said.

"You're not going to tell us why the Goblin-Giant wars are important?" Ron offered.

She looked at them, confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Goblin-Giant wars? They're not even important anyway. Who cares?" They both looked at her like someone had struck them on top of the head with a large stick. Hermione simply shrugged and concentrated down on her parchment.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Hermione?" Ron asked, but Hermione paid no attention.

The Burrow was crowded with people for the holidays. All the Weasley children, sans Percy, had returned along with several members of the Order for Christmas dinner. The table had been enchanted to fit at least twenty people. Hermione sat at the table squished between Harry and Ginny. Remus sat across the table a few seats down from her. Hermione made sure that she did not look at him once throughout the whole meal. After dinner, Mrs. Weasley served coffee and apple pie.

"Its so lovely to have you all here!" Mrs. Weasley announced to the table. "Even you, Remus! I'm so glad you were able to make it!"

Remus smiled at her. "I'm glad I was also. It's been such a wonderful evening," he said.

"How come you wouldn't have been able to make it?" Harry asked.

"Remus has been undercover with the werewolves," Mr. Weasley told the children. The adults had already known of his doings. Hermione glanced at Remus who was staring down at his plate. He looked up at her, and she quickly looked away. After a bit of an awkward silence, the topic was moved to Quidditch, which was considerably easier to talk about.

After dinner, Hermione sat on the couch alone, watching as Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George played Exploding Snap. Hermione sat with her Ancient Runes book out, trying to read but instead watching her friends. A similar situation to the night before the left for school occurred.

"Come play, Hermione," Ron encouraged.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I really have to study," she said.

"It'll only take a couple minutes," Ginny added.

"I don't like that game, anyway," Hermione said, looking back down at her book.

"You don't like games do you?" she heard in her ear. She turned around and found Remus sitting next to her.

She shook her head uncomfortably and stared down at her textbook.

"I took Ancient Runes in sixth year," he said. "One of my favorite classes."

"I thought you liked Defense Against the Dark Arts," she said before she could stop herself. The 1975 Remus had told her that, she realized, and swallowed uncomfortably. "I mean because you did teach that subject," she added quickly.

He peered at her, and she could tell he was contemplating something in his head. "I liked that class too," he said. "Your favorite is Arithmancy, is it not?"

Hermione looked at him. "H-how did you know that?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I just figured," he said. Hermione's mind whirled with thoughts. Could he know? Does he remember? She wasn't sure if she should test him or not. She wasn't sure what the consequences would be if she did. She looked away from him and around the room. She was Tonks sulking in the corner.

"Erm – do you know what's been up with Tonks?" she asked, trying to change the subject. "I mean her hair is so… boring these days. And she seems very unhappy."

Remus straightened up and his expression completely changed. "I don't know what's wrong with her," he said quickly. "She's probably just sad about Sirius or something."

"Yeah, maybe," Hermione said. "I think she might want to talk with you," she said, nodding toward Tonks' approaching figure. Remus turned around and Hermione saw his face fall as he realized Tonks was nearing.

"Can we talk, Remus?" she asked, stopping in front of them.

Remus nodded. "It was a pleasure talking with you, Hermione," he said sticking out his hand awkwardly. She took it and shook it, but she felt him slip a piece of paper into her palm when he let go. She looked at him curiously as he followed Tonks outside. He gave her a smile that made her heart flutter before ducking out into the darkness.

Hermione opened the small piece of parchment. She felt her heart skip a beat when she recognized the familiar handwriting.

_Watch your owl._

That was all it said. She felt a little disappointed when she read it. She had been expecting more. She didn't even know what this meant. Watch your owl, she repeated in her head. What does that mean? She stared at the door he had just walked out of in wonderment. What did Tonks want to say to him, anyway? She thought. What could they possibly have in common? Just then, an idea popped into her head. She slammed shut her Ancient Runes book and sprinted upstairs to Fred and George's room.

She scrounged around their messy clutter for a few minutes before finding what she was looking for. Then she proceeded into Ron's room to search through Harry's luggage. She felt a bit guilty doing this, but nobody would find out so she didn't see the problem. She sighed a sigh of relief as she pulled out the silky cloak and threw it over herself. Completely concealed, she proceeded downstairs. She didn't need to be to quiet as the living room was quite loud. She crept toward the door and pulled out the Extendable Ear she had taken out of Fred and George's room.

She put it against the door and listened closely. She had to plug her other ear with her finger to block out the outside noise. Instantly her head was filled with the voices of Tonks and Remus. _They really are geniuses_, she thought of Fred and George.

"No, Dora," she heard Remus say. "No. We just can't." His voice sounded distressed.

"But why not?" she pleaded.

"You know all the reasons. I've told them all to you numerous times!"

"But I don't care!" she insisted. "I don't care about all that!"

"Stop being so naïve, Nymphadora. Stop trying to shut everything out and try to look at the whole picture. This is impossible," he was almost yelling at her.

"Remus, please. I've told you this a million times, I don't care. I love you. I want to be with you. Don't you want to be with me?"

Hermione pulled away after this and stood unmoving, stunned. This was what had been wrong with Tonks lately. She was in love with Remus. And Remus loved her too, didn't he? But he couldn't be with her because he was a werewolf. She tried to fit the pieces together, but it all sounded a little shady. Maybe there was more that she was missing. She put the ear back but she heard nothing. They must have both left.

Hermione got up and went back upstairs and put back Harry's Invisibility Cloak where she had found it. Instead of returning the Extendable Ear to Fred and George's room, she pocketed it. Maybe it would be useful later, she thought. Instead of rejoining her friends downstairs she decided to go to bed. She went back up to Ginny's room and changed. As she neatly folded her clothes to put them back in the trunk, the note Remus had given her fell out of her pocket. She picked it up and reread it.

_Watch your owl._ What did that mean? What did he mean? Did he know? Was he really in love with Tonks? These were the questions that whirled around in her brain before she finally fell asleep.

A/n: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are amazing! All your reviews made me want to update before I leave tomorrow, so I wrote this chapter today. I hope you enjoy reading it! I really have no idea where this story is going to go, but hopefully I can sort it all out. Please review!


	9. December 28, 1995, 1975

**IX. **December 31, 1995, 1975

'_Hey Remus. We need to talk about something.'_

'_Ok, what's up?'_

'_Its about Rayne, our owl.'_

'_Yeah, I know who Rayne is. What about him?'_

'_How do you think this all works? How do you think this is all possible?'_

'_I don't know, Hermione. I really have know idea.'_

'_None at all?'_

'_Not really. Do you?'_

'_No. I've been trying to figure it all out but I can't and its driving me crazy.'_

'_Because you can't figure it out?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_And you normally figure everything out, right?'_

'_Well not __everything__…'_

'_But most things?'_

'_Sort of.'_

'_Hermione, why don't you just let it go. Enjoy the moment. Don't worry about all the technical stuff.'_

'_I'm trying, but I just can't!'_

'_Why not? I'm doing it.'_

'_Fine then. How do __you__ do it?'_

'_I just focus on you and the things we talk about. I think of you just as a friend who I write to. A friend who lives somewhere far away.'_

'_But you're twenty years behind me! You don't think of that at all?'_

'_Not really. Hermione, I consider you my friend. One of my best friends. And I really hope that you consider me that too.'_

'_What are you talking about, Remus? Of course I do!'_

'_Well, I'm just saying I don't want to be a science project anymore. I don't want to be your test subject.'_

'_How could you say that? Of course I don't! You __are__ one of my best friends. How could you think you're any less than that to me?'_

'_I don't know. You're just always worrying about how this is all possible. You never just enjoy the moment.'_

'_Of course I do! I enjoy every second I talk to you. I really do.'_

'_Then just stop worrying about how this is all possible. Stop trying to solve it. Just enjoy it.'_

'_Ok. I'll stop.'_

'_Thanks.'_

'_I wish you could be here with me, right now.'_

'_I know. I wish I could too.'_

'_Remus, I have to tell you something.'_

'_What?'_

'_I think I love you.'_

'_Hermione?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_If I could, I would kiss you right now.'_

'_And I would kiss you back.'_

A/n: Just a quick chappie before I leave again! Hope you like it!


	10. December 31, 1975 – January 20, 1976

**X.** December 31, 1975 – January 20, 1976

Remus watched the countdown clock as the seconds went from five to zero. It was the start of a new year. 1976. He thought of Hermione and for a second he thought that this New Year would bring him one year closer to his time, but then he realized that she was experiencing a new year as well and that they were still twenty years apart. She was now in 1996.

He thought maybe this year would bring a solution to their problem, but he wasn't sure if he wanted one. As much as he loved spending time with Hermione and as much as he wanted to have her with him in person, he was not, and he was sure she would not be willing to leave their respective time frames.

The thought of the future scared him. What was he like in the future? What were Sirius, James and Peter like? Was Voldemort still in power? These were the questions he wondered about the future, Hermione's time.

The weeks of January passed by slowly for Remus. He talked to Hermione every chance he got. They talked about everything. Their favorite things, their favorite places, their favorite smells. Remus told Hermione about his friends and she told him about hers. She had a friend named Harry who seemed uncommonly similar to James.

_'Do you have a boyfriend?' _he asked her one evening out of the blue.

_'What? Where did that come from?'_

_'I don't know. Just wondering, I guess.'_

_'Well, do you have a girlfriend?'_

_'I asked you first.'_

_'Then, no. No I don't. Now your turn.'_

_'Not really.'_

_'Well, what do you mean, not really?'_

_'I mean we have sort of a long distance relationship.'_

_'Oh, I see.'_

_'Is she pretty?'_

_'Well, I haven't actually met her yet.'_

_'Very long distance then, huh?'_

_'Exactly.'_

_'Do you like her?'_

_'Yeah, I really do.'_

_'Remus?'_

_'Hermione?'_

_'Can this be happening?'_

_'Why not?'_

"So how's your futuristic girlfriend?" Sirius asked one morning at breakfast.

"She's fine, thank you," Remus said shortly.

"So you're now considering her your girlfriend?" James asked.

"Maybe. What's the big deal about that?"

"Well, its just that you've never met her before," James added.

"I have to. We talk everyday."

"He means you've never _seen_ her," Peter filled in.

"So?" Remus asked. "There's more to a person than what meets the eye."

"You're starting to sound like Dumbledore," Sirius said.

"Why do you have to be such a prat, Sirius?" Remus asked.

Later that day, in Potions, REmus thought about what Sirius had mentioned. Dumbledore. Would he know what was going on? Would he understand it? REmus wasn't sure, but it was worth a shot. So later that evening, Remus walked to Professor McGonagall's office. As he stepped in she looked up from the work she was grading on her desk. He glanced at it as he came near. It was Peter's paper marked with a large T across the top.

"Good evening, Mr. Lupin," she said taking off her spectacles. "What brings you to my office this evening?"

"I wanted to request a word with Professor Dumbledore," he said.

"With Professor Dumbledore? May I ask why?"

"Er – I'd rather not say, Professor," he said.

"Very well, then. He's in his office right now. I'll take you there," she said standing up. He followed her out of her office and they made their way to a large eagle. "Snicker doodle," she said and the eagle spun to reveal a spiraled staircase. "The door is straight up there," she said.

"Thank you, Professor," he said before making his way up the staircase. Once at the top, he came to a door and knocked once on it.

"Enter," came a voice from inside. Remus entered the headmaster's office and saw Professor Dumbledore sitting at a large desk with many silver trinkets on top. Remus felt the eyes of the portraits of former headmasters bear into him. He even noticed the portrait of one of Sirius' grandfathers hanging inside. Professor Dumbledore looked up from the work on his desk and smiled at Remus. "What a pleasant surprise, Mr. Lupin. How are you this evening?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"I'm all right," Remus replied. "How are you, sir?"

"Just peachy, thanks. But you look a little distraught. May I ask what's on your mind?" he asked motioning for Remus to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Remus obliged and sat down. "I – er – wanted to ask you what you knew about time traveling," he began.

Dumbledore peered across the table at Remus, his eyes twinkling even brighter. He leaned back against his chair. "Time traveling," he repeated and he sat quiet without speaking for a few moments. "You have always been a very bright and responsible student, Mr. Lupin, so I trust that what I tell you will be taken into deep consideration before, if ever, you put it into action."

"Yes sir," Remus said nodding.

"Very well, then," Dumbledore said. "Time travel is a strange and magnificent thing. It can cause great pleasure but at the same time derive insanity. Terrible things happen to wizards who meddle with time." Remus nodded. "Was there something specific you wanted to ask me about time traveling?" he added.

Remus took in a deep breath. "Well, I mean, I don't _want_ to time travel. That's not what I'm here asking you about. I just want to _know_ about it."

"What do you want to _know_ then?"

"I mean, have people done it before? Have they gone back or forward?"

"Yes. It has been tried by few, and with each case similar results occur."

"What are they?"

"Madness," he said his tone hardening.

"Alright. Has there ever been some kind of time travel that doesn't involve transporting to another time?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore looked curiously at him. "I'm not sure I follow what you are saying," he said. "The words time travel are quite self explanatory, I believe."

"Ok. Let me rephrase my question. Is it possible to communicate with someone in the past or the future?"

"Communicate? I'm sorry Remus, but I can't say that I've heard of that before," Dumbledore said.

"Oh, ok. Well that's all my questions," Remus said standing up. "Thank you for your time, Professor."

"Remus," Dumbledore interrupted standing as well. He strode across the room to where he was standing in front of him. "Is there anything you wish to tell me?" he asked, his eye twinkling brighter than ever.

"Er – n-no," Remus stammered, feeling himself shrink before Dumbledore's hard gaze. "Th-that's it."

"Very well, then," Dumbledore said. "You may go." Remus began to turn the handle of the door but Dumbledore stopped him again. "Oh wait. I have one more thing I wanted to tell you. Can you please tell Mr. Potter and Mr. Black to stop wandering around the halls after hours? Just because they have an Invisibility Cloak doesn't mean that they are completely invisible."

Remus stared blankly at his professor. "Okay," he said nodding dumbly and hurrying out of the room.

"Good night, then," Dumbledore said closing the door behind him.

_A/n:_ Whoo! An update! We brought the laptops along on the trip so I've been writing. I have part of the story all planned out and I've been writing a few chapters as well as a new story. We'll see that goes. Heh. Anyway this is just a short little chapter. This next one will be better. I promise. : )


	11. March 27, 1996 – April 9, 1996

**XI.** March 27, 1996 – April 9, 1996

Hermione had spent most of the new term, not studying for her classes but corresponding with Remus. She continued with her studies nevertheless, but instead of spending her extra time studying and reading ahead, she spent talking with Remus. He was unlike any boy she had ever met. He was funny, witty, sensitive, caring. Despite her thoughts against it, she found herself falling in love with him and she didn't know how to stop it. She tried an experiment one evening when he asked to see a picture of her. She used cut out herself from a picture of her, Harry and Ron and used the Sticking Charm to paste it to the paper. She was careful not to put Harry in because she knew his striking similarities to James would raise many questions she didn't want to answer.

But sure enough, the picture sunk into the paper and he said he had gotten it. He did the same with a picture of him, Sirius, James and Peter all sitting underneath a tree by the lake. She smiled when she saw them waving up at her. Remus looked so young. He looked so carefree, less scarred. She couldn't stop smiling when she looked at it. She decided to take it with her when she went to classes so she stuck it in a pocket inside her book bag.

One evening he requested something else of her.

_'Will you go on an adventure with me?'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'I mean, let's go for a walk.'_

_'How?'_

_'Do you trust me, Hermione?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Then get some extra sheets of paper and go down to the Great Hall.'_

_'But it's after hours. I'll get in trouble.'_

_'Oh, Hermione, you can't tell me there's no way to get out of bed. Just do it. Take a chance once and a while.'_

She stared at the writing before her and took a deep breath in. She quietly tip toed out of her dormitory and up to the boys'. She opened the door as silently as possible careful not to wake up her snoozing classmates. She quietly walked to Harry's side of the room and crouched down next to his trunk. She slowly reached in and pulled out the swishy weightless material and threw it over herself. She was almost at the door when someone began to talk.

"Who's there?" someone said. Hermione froze and carefully turned around to see who had spoken. It was Ron. He was sitting up in his bed with his arms raised in a fighting position. His eyes were closed. He yawned sleepily and then fell back onto the bed snoring loudly. She felt her pulse lower and she quietly left the dormitory and rushed out the portrait hole and downstairs to the Great Hall.

_'Ok, I'm here. What are we going to do?'_

_'I want to show you my favorite places in the castle. You ready?'_

_'Yeah, let's go.'_

_'Alright, first go out of the castle and make your way to the Quidditch pitch.'_

Quietly, she followed his directions. The spring air was chilly but not terribly cold. The moon was almost full, and she knew she'd go through a period without speaking to him. He had never told her about his mysterious disappearances once a month, but he didn't need to, for Hermione already knew. She hated those times because it would be three days before she could talk to him. Those three days were murderous for her.

_'I'm nearing the Quidditch pitch.'_

_'Good. Now make your way to the northern quadrant.'_

_'Ok I'm there. Now enter the teacher's seats and sit in the first row, second seat over.'_

_She moved to where he told her and sat down in his particular seat. She looked out onto the black field. It was lit by the light from the moon casting a cool glow on the goals and the posts._

_'It's beautiful here.'_

_'Hermione?'_

_'Yes?'_

_'I'm sitting right next to you.'_

She smiled and looked to her left. He hadn't told her which seat he was in, but she knew he was sitting there. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what it would be like to have him actually sitting next to her. He'd put her arm around her and she'd nuzzle up to his chest. He'd be playing with the curls in her hair and she'd look up at his calm and collected face. She shook herself out of her reverie and looked back at the parchment.

_'When you're done here, walk towards the lake.'_

She followed his instructions and left the Quidditch pitch and made her way down to the lake. The water was crystal clear and reflected the night sky in its depths.

_'I've never really looked at it during the night. It's enchanting.'_

_'It really is isn't it?'_

_'Where are you standing?'_

_'On the north side under the large elm tree.'_

_'Stay there. I'm coming to stand with you.'_

She walked over to where he was standing and imagined his arms around her as they looked out at the water.

_'Now follow me down to the large tree on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.'_

'

As she walked she imagined her holding his hand.

_'Now pick up a long branch and poke the knot at the trunk of the tree.'_

She followed his instructions and immediately the tree stopped swinging. She knew what the tree's purpose was, but he didn't know she knew. She didn't ask him to explain it to her.

_'Walk around to the back and look near the bottom.'_

As she did, she saw words being etched into the bark.

"Thanks for joining me on this walk together," it read. She smiled then turned back to the paper.

_'You're welcome.'_

_'I have one last place for you.'_

They snuck back into the castle and Hermione followed his directions through the corridors. She wasn't sure where she was going.

_'Watch out for Peeves on the sixth floor.'_

_'How did you know he was here?'_

_'He loves the sixth floor.'_

_'He wasn't there.'_

_'Then he must be off tormenting the House Elves in the kitchens.'_

_'Where are we going?'_

_'It's a surprise. Now make a right and open the door and go up to the top of the stairs.'_

_'Alright, but you're starting to scare me.'_

_'I told you it was going to be an adventure. Take a little risk in your life, Hermione.'_

After climbing up the spiral stairs she ended on a heavy door.

_'Now, close your eyes and open the door. Then take five steps forward and open your eyes.'_

With her heart pounding she did what he told her. And when she opened her eyes she let out a sigh of amazement. They were on top of the astronomy tower which overlooked the entire grounds. She stood awestruck for a few moments taking in the entire scene. She could see the Quidditch pitch where she had just been, and the lake, Hogsmeade, and the Forbidden Forest. She looked up at the sky and saw about a million little stars. She could even make out the Milky Way. And as she stood looking out at the scenery, she could imagine him standing next to her kissing her. This would have been the perfect moment.

_'This spot is my favorite.'_

_'I thought you'd like it. It's my favorite too.'_

_'I wish you were here with me.'_

_'I am Hermione. I'm always here with you.'_

_'Thank you for taking me here tonight. I had a great time.'_

_'You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it.'_

She smiled as she read this and closed her eyes imagining his face and thinking what it would be like to be standing there kissing him.


	12. June 6, 1996 – June 27, 1996

**XII.** June 6, 1996 – June 27, 1996

For most of the sixth years, summer couldn't come soon enough. They were all antsy to get out of school, free from working, studying and waking up early. It would be the summer before their last year of school and all were excited. All except for Hermione, of course.

As the date to return home neared, her stash of paper from the Owlery was thinning rapidly. Her nightly conversations with Remus had began to occur more frequently. She began to often times write to him in the middle of lectures and after she had finished assignments. Frustration from her secrecy began to rapidly ignite inside her two friends.

"I'm just wondering what your always writing so secretly," Ron said one evening in the common room.

"It's my business, Ron, not yours," she retorted back to him.

"We're your friends. You can tell us. Its no big deal," he tried.

"Yes it is, Ron. And we've been over this before. I don't need to tell you guys everything."

"Well I would hope you did because I tell you everything," he said.

"No, you don't. I know you don't," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"How would you know?" he asked angrily.

She just rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Fine," he exclaimed slamming shut his book and storming off to his dormitory.

Hermione groaned sinking into her armchair. She didn't like fighting with Ron, she really didn't. He just got so suffocating with her sometimes. Didn't he understand that they each led separate lives? It's not like they had to share everything. They _were_ different people, after all.

"You know he doesn't mean, don't you?" Harry said after Ron had slammed the door shut. Harry normally stayed quiet during Hermione and Ron's little spats.

She sighed. "Yeah, I know. He can be so arrogant though."

"I know. Its just he cares for you," he said. "More than you know," he added.

Hermione looked up at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Harry looked away. "I just mean, Ron cares for you a lot. He likes to think that you guys are closer than I think _you_ consider yourselves."

"Well, I can't help it," she said.

"I know you can't," he said. "And I think deep down he does too. But when you keep obvious secrets, you can't expect him to just mull them over."

"Obvious? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I'm sure you realize that it's no secret that you've been corresponding with some unknown person for the past year. I mean you don't hide it all that well."

"So what are you saying? I can't be friends with anyone else?"

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm saying Ron likes to think that he is the man in your life. He likes to think… ok I'm just going to say this… he likes to think that you guys will end up together someday."

"I know that already," she said quietly. "That's what I meant when I said that he keeps secrets from me."

Harry nodded. "I see," he said. "Well, I think that he's doing all this because he wants you to know that you're the only girl in his life." He chuckled. "You know you can do the same to him and let him know that he _is_ the only man in your life." Hermione stayed quiet and looked away uncomfortably. "That is if he is the only man in your life," he added quietly. Hermione looked back down at the sentence she had been writing to Remus. It was finished halfway and Remus had asked if she was all right.

She had always known that Ron had fancied her. He wasn't quite one to hide his feelings, but at the same time he had a hard time expressing them. She didn't want him to have feelings for her. She felt guilty not being able to like him that way back. He was one of her best friends and she really didn't want to lose him over something like this, but she didn't know what to do.

"What's this?" Harry asked suddenly pulling something out of her book bag. As she looked at it, she felt her heart sink. To her horror it was the picture Remus had given her of him, Sirius, James and Peter. "Why do you have this?" he asked, his face turning red. "Did you take this from me?"

"No, no, Harry. Please, let me explain," she began.

"Why do you have a picture of my father? This was mine, wasn't it? Why did you take it?" he asked standing up.

"It's not yours. It's… It's mine," she said. "I can explain. Please sit." He looked at the picture and she could see tears springing to his eyes as he stared at the waving figures. He sat back down, without looking at her.

"Go on," he said.

"You may not believe what I'm going to tell you, but please remember that it's the truth. I'm not lying to you, Harry." She sighed and began her story. "It started last year, before we took our O.W.Ls. I found this owl with this letter asking for help. So I wrote back to it, and well to skip the boring parts, I discovered that it was Remus Lupin from 1975. He was the same age as us, it was the same date, he was taking the same classes. Only he was twenty years behind. And we just started talking and became friends."

He sat silently and stared at her. "I know it's kind of unbelievable, but I assure you, it's the truth. He's the one I've been writing to, this past year."

"You love _him_, don't you?" he said finally.

She was startled by this. "What?" she asked.

"You love him, not Ron," he repeated.

"Er…" she began. "I never said I loved him, but we _are_ pretty close."

"Hermione, you forget that Ron and I have been watching you this past year without knowing what has been going on. We have been watching your reactions when you stare at a piece of parchment. We have been watching the expression change in your eyes. We have been watching you forget doing your homework to write to this person. And we have been watching you tune out lectures to write. This is not the Hermione that we have grown to know the past six years. This Hermione is different. Why else do you think Ron was so agitated by you writing to this person? He was threatened that you'd meet someone else and abandon him, which, to be honest, you kind of did."

"I didn't abandon him," she said.

Harry gave a small laugh. "Well maybe that was too strong of a word but you kind of did ignore us this year."

She sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just that Remus and I had such a connection." He stared at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm sorry. I dunno. It's just strange to hear you talk about him like that."

"Yeah, I know," she agreed. "We're in kind of a strange situation, though."

"No kidding," he laughed.

"Don't tell Ron," she asked.

Harry sighed. "Hermione—"

"You can't, Harry. You just can't. He can't find out."

"But I can't lie to him," he said. "Think of how he'd feel if he found out. Plus, I don't think he'd care that much."

"Alright. If you say so. But only tell him if he asks."

Naturally, Ron asked Harry later that evening and Harry told him. Ron was quiet and shy around Hermione for the remainder of the school year. It made Hermione uncomfortable. She felt that this had ruined her friendship with Ron and she didn't know how to fix it. She asked Remus about it a few nights before they were to leave home on the Hogwarts Express.

_'I told my friends about you.'_

_'Finally. Mine found out ages ago. How did they take it?'_

_'Harry took it well. He's always been a bit more levelheaded than Ron.'_

_'So I take it Ron didn't take it well?'_

_'Correct. He hasn't really spoken to me much since he found out.'_

_'Did you tell him in person?'_

_'No. I told Harry and Harry told him.'_

_'Oh, I see.'_

_'I don't know what to do. This feels like it has ruined my friendship with him.'_

_'Just give him some time. Maybe the summer? It's a difficult thing to take in.'_

_'I guess you're right.'_

As Hermione packed her things to leave for the summer, she noticed her paper to write to Remus was low. She had only a few sheets left. Before leaving she made her way to the Owlery. She hadn't been there in months. She took a deep breath in, inhaling the scents of bird feed and feathers that she hadn't smelt in a while. She expected the owl, Rayne, to swoop down to her shoulder and peck at her, but looking around she didn't spot it. She shrugged and figured that he was just out hunting.

But as she turned over to the desk, she found that there was no paper left.

_A/n:_ I know you guys really want to see 1995 Remus, but just wait. He'll come. I promise. Please review!


	13. June 31, 1976 – September 1, 1976

**XIII.** June 31, 1976 – September 1, 1976

Remus had never realized how involved he and Hermione were until he was deprived of her company the summer before his seventh year. As he sat down on the Hogwarts Express and moved to take out a piece of the parchment from the Owlery, he realized there was none left. He had no way to communicate with her as he had not caged up Rayne from the Owlery and brought him home. And judging by the amount of owls he had received from her (which was zero) he realized she hadn't either. It was no matter though. He figured when they returned to school they'd start up again. This was just a little break.

The summer for Remus could be classified as quite boring. He had not done a single notable thing besides go over to Peter or James' houses occasionally. One thing that did happen, not to him of course, was Sirius running away from home. He and his parents had a falling out, probably about him being in Gryffindor and hanging out with blood-traitors. So he ran away to James' house. Remus hadn't seen him yet, but he was going over to James' house before school started.

But when he arrived to the Potter estate, he noticed Sirius had made himself quite at home. "Want something to drink?" he asked Remus when Remus arrived. James was in the bathroom.

"Sure," Remus said and watched as Sirius opened up the cabinets expertly and pulled out a glass then filled it with water. "Thanks," he said when he took the glass from his friend. "So what happened?"

Sirius sighed. "Well, you know my parents. They're just so obsessed with being purebloods and not acknowledging anyone else who's not. And, I dunno, we just kinda blew up at each other. I mean they already hated me, because I got sorted into Gryffindor."

Remus nodded, feeling bad for his friend. "I'm sorry, Padfoot," he apologized.

"Oh, its no matter," he said cheerfully. "I hated them anyway."

"Hey Remus, when did you get here?" James asked coming into the kitchen.

"Oh, a few minutes ago," Remus replied as James picked up an apple and rubbed it onto his shirt.

"So, how's your girlfriend?" he asked taking a bite.

"She's not my girlfriend," Remus said looking down.

"Hah," Sirius scoffed.

"So, how is she?" James asked again.

"Well, we haven't talked in a while," Remus said uncomfortably. He didn't really want to talk about his problem with them.

"You get into a fight?" James asked through a mouthful of apple.

"No, there wasn't a fight."

"A falling out?" Sirius asked.

"No, no falling out."

"Then why haven't you talked?" James asked.

Remus shrugged. "I dunno, I guess we've both just been busy."

"What have _you_ been busy with?" Sirius said.

"Stuff," Remus shrugged.

Sirius laughed. "Ok, Remus. Whatever you say."

Peter met them the next day at Diagon Alley. It was quite busy as there was only one day before school started. They picked up their books, potion ingredients, animal supplies and new robes. Lily Evans was at Florean's Ice Cream Parlor, to James' delight. They spent about a half hour there annoying Lily, at least James and Sirius were. Peter was too involved with his ice cream and Remus was staring out the window at the people passing by.

After ice cream, the new broom in the Quidditch shop hypnotized James, Sirius and Peter. During this time, Remus found his break and snuck over Scribulus to see if they had anything he was looking for. He had only been in there a few hours earlier, and the salesperson recognized him when he entered. He walked up to the counted and took in a deep breath.

"Hello," he said politely.

"Hello," replied the salesman. He was an old, balding fellow, probably Scribbulus himself.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about a specific parchment I'm looking for," Remus began.

"Parchment?" the man said. "We have tons of parchment! Pink parchment, blue parchment, color-changing parchment, smelly parchment, secret hiding parchment, note taking parchment, big parchment, small parchment, wide parchment, skinny parchment! What kind are you looking for? We have it all!"

_I highly doubt that_, Remus thought to himself darkly. "No, it's none of those parchments. I'm not even sure if you carry it," he said.

He chuckled. "Nonsense, young man! We carry every type of parchment there is!"

"Er – ok, have you ever heard of a parchment that works kind of like talking. Like, when one person writes on it, it gets sent to another person and they can reply."

The man gave him a strange look. "I'm not sure I understand you," he said. "I don't think I've ever heard of a parchment like that."

"All right, well thank you, sir," Remus said nodding and turning to leave.

"But have you tried our time-telling ink! It tells you what time the words were written!" the salesman called after him but Remus didn't respond. He knew the shopkeeper's answer to his question even before he entered the store. He returned to the Quidditch shop, unnoticed. James' mother had arrived and James was now begging her to buy him the new broom. Half an hour later, they were back at James' house in his back yard watching him fly around on his new broom.

When Remus stepped onto the Platform Nine and Three-Quarters the next morning, he was overcome with anticipation. He couldn't wait to get to school. The first chance he got, he was going to the Owlery. He missed Hermione and the wonderful company she provided him the past year. He was antsy the whole train ride and the whole opening meal, acquiring annoyed glances from his friends due to his constant foot-tapping.

When James, as Head boy, announced he was to lead everyone to the common room Remus ducked out of the crowd and routed himself in the opposite direction. He had to keep himself from sprinting up the steps to avoid strange looks from the portraits and the lost first years trying to find their way through the halls. He panted as he finally reached the top of the steps and a familiar smell of bird poop and feed filled his nostrils. He looked around hopefully waiting for the large tawny owl to perch onto his arm but it never came.

"Rayne?" he called out and was answered with several different hoots from owls dispersed in different places. None of them belonged to the owl they had named Rayne. And then, as if all the other owls quieted on cue, a soft hoot came from the other side of the room. Remus was sure this belonged to Rayne. He walked over following the hoots that seemed to become more and more distant. Finally he spotted it.

Rayne was on the ground hooting softly. His wing was bent into an odd position that was clearly putting him through large amounts of pain. Remus wasn't sure if what he saw was real, but it seemed the owl smiled at him when he saw Remus. "Oh, Rayne," he said petting the owl's head. Rayne gave another hoot as his blinks became longer and longer. "Please don't die," he whispered.


	14. October 23, 1996 – December 12, 1996

**XIV.** October 23, 1996 – December 12, 1996

Hermione sighed as she put her books away in her bag. _Another_ translation in Runes was due again tomorrow. This year she had been completely swamped with homework to prepare her for the NEWTs coming up at the end of the year. And unlike last year when she had a companion who was taking the same classes as she was this year she constantly felt alone. It seemed that when Ron and Harry put their books away and headed up to the dormitory to sleep, she hardly halfway done with her load.

Also, unlike last year, she didn't have the constant distraction of having a pen pal to avert her attention from her homework, which she knew was beneficial in the long run. Upon returning to school she had gone straight to the Owlery to first see if any more paper was there, and after realizing there was not, she looked around for Rayne who was nowhere to be found.

This had happened in September and it was now late October and Hermione hadn't received one clue to what had happened. She tried taking out some old parchment they had written on before and asked if he was there and to respond to her, but every day when she returned to her dormitory and pulled out the notes, they were still unanswered. She tried thinking of other possible solutions like buying a special ink and parchment from a quill store or seeing if Fred and George could make one, but all those didn't work out. It was either to difficult to make, or nobody had ever heard of such a thing.

One day during Charms class, while she was sitting in class a though sprung to her head. What about the Remus today? Does he remember? When she thought back to the encounters of him in the present, she realized they were clouded. They had been written over by so many other conversations with the 1976 Remus that the Remus in her time seemed like a fictional character. But the more she thought about the more something bugged her about what the present day Remus had said to her. He had given her something… It was… a note.

Her eyes lit up and the lock and key she was supposed to charm to open somehow turned into a quacking duck. But it was no matter, she didn't care if she failed the lesson. She quickly walked up to Professor Flitwick and asked if she could be excused to use the bathroom. She grabbed her things and left in a rush without saying so much as a word to Harry and Ron.

What had the note said? She asked herself as she flew down the corridors. Was it a clue for her to connect with him again? Her mind whirled into action. It must have been, mustn't it? What else would he tell her? She raced up to her dormitory and threw various articles of clothing out of her trunk onto the floor. She ignored the annoyed remarks that Parvati gave her because Hermione had disturbed the nap she was taking in her free period. She couldn't find it and gave out a loud groan in frustration when her eyes snapped open again. She wrenched out her wand and shouted "Accio note!" triumphantly into the air.

A small piece of parchment came whizzing from an old bag she had tossed under her bed. Her heart pounded as it was retracted to her hand. This was it. This was the answer. After this she'd have her Remus back. She opened the folded piece of paper and frowned at the words in front of her. Immediately upon seeing them she remembered what they were and remembered that they weren't direction to bring him back to her. They were simply a warning.

_Watch your owl._

She understood it clearly now. _Watch your owl_, it all made perfect sense. If she had paid more attention to it, it'd probably still be here flapping through the time zones delivering them letters. But no, she had gotten too wrapped up into him. Too wrapped up into falling in love with a boy she could never be with. Even if he was the same as he was then, he was still too old for her. He had made a big deal about being too old for Tonks, and Hermione was younger than Tonks.

The next month had passed by as slow, if not slower, than the previous month had. It was now late November and after still looking at the old notes with no new writing, Hermione finally decided to say goodbye. Perhaps some day in the future he would read it and know that she was still thinking about him.

She felt her throat well up as she pulled out a sheet that had less writing on it than all the other. She took in a deep breath as she dipped her quill into the ink. And biting her lip she pressed it to the paper and began to write:

'_November 23, 1996  
My dearest Remus,_

_It has been five months since we have spoken. I have a feeling inside of me that tells me this will be the last time we will talk. This is an incredibly hard thing for me to do. I do not want to say goodbye to you but I feel that this is the only thing left to do. I can't carry on with my head in the clouds dreaming of you and my heart in 1976 loving you. If sometime in the future, you read this, I hope that you know that I loved you. I will always remember you, Remus, as my first love._

_Though, I am going to request one thing from you, Remus. I ask, that if sometime in the future we meet each other, please do not bring this up to me. Because we are in a relationship that can never be, I am going to try my best to carry on and live and love without you. Although it will be extremely hard for me, it is something that must be done. But please remember, I love you, Remus. And I will never stop._

_Love,  
your dearest Hermione.'_

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she set down her quill and sat back to look at the final product. The ink had now sunken in to the parchment, but she couldn't stand the sight of it any longer. It was time to let go, she told herself. Time to move on. She moved to her trunk and picked out all the other letters that had been there. She gathered them onto her bed and took out her wand. She took in a deep breath and then said it. "Destructo!" she cried into the air and the letters were blasted up into flames. She let out a loud sob and curled down to the floor crying furiously.

She stayed there for what felt like hours until suddenly the door opened and two arms surrounded her and started to caress her hair and comfort her. They were arms that belonged to a man. Hermione sniffled a little and closed her eyes. She felt comfortable, in this stranger's arms. She imagined this was how it would feel to be in Remus' arms. Then a thought slowly began to form in her mind. She kept her eyes closed. Was this Remus? She had written the date on the letter. Had he come to her? Her heart began to pound. Slowly she looked up into the face of her beholder and she took in his image. It was Ron, resting his head atop hers with his eyes closed.

During the next few days, Hermione began to slowly accept the idea of being more than friends with Ron. After all they _had_ known each other for quite a while now. She knew his family, they liked her. It was clear to her now, why he had taken attraction to her. Why had she not thought of it so sooner? Ron did not ask why she sat crying alone in her dormitory that afternoon and Hermione figured that he had not told Harry. It was some of a relief to not have to explain it to them. They never asked about Remus anyway.

And a few days after, as she walked down the corridor with Ron and Harry to go to dinner, she found Ron standing unusually close to her and felt his fingertips brushing against hers. Then she felt him slowly move his hand to hold hers in his. She looked down at the sight surprised, then up and him. He just smiled at her. And then her heart told her to smile back.

A few days before they were to leave for the Burrow before the Christmas holidays, they sat in the Great Hall. Ron's arm was slung over Hermione's shoulders. Pigwedgeon dropped a letter onto Ron's plate. Ron removed his hand to open it and began to read aloud.

"Its from Mum," he announced. "She's excited for us to come over… blah, blah, blah… Tell Ginny not to forget her jumper… blah, blah… Bill and Fleur are in town… more blah… oh! Look here! Remus and Tonks are getting married!" he exclaimed.

Hermione felt her mouth fall and her fork clattered to her plate. Ron and Harry looked at her surprised. "S-Sorry," she apologized picking it up and blushing. "Its just er – interesting you know?" she said quickly, trying to cover it up. But inside her stomach was raging with confusion, jealousy and everything in between.


	15. December 24, 1996 – December 25, 1996

**XV. **December 24, 1996 – December 25, 1996

Christmas eve at the Burrow was always a sight. It bustled with activity starting in the early morning and didn't quite until quite late at night when the final dish was washed and put away. There were always tons of people there, and with the Weasley children growing up and getting married, this year there were more than ever. From the moment she woke up, and with every turn of the corner she greeted a new or familiar face. And now, this year, Ron told many of the family Hermione was his girlfriend attracting many unwanted comments and remarks to her.

"You didn't have to tell _everyone,_" she hissed at him when they were with Harry up in his room.

"Sorry," he apologized shrugging. "I'm just excited, ok?"

Hermione sighed and looked away from him. Just then, Ron's door swung open and Mr. Weasley entered with a red face.

"Dad!" Ron exclaimed to his father's sudden intrusion.

"Son," Mr. Weasley began, his voice high, "in _this _family we keep the door _open_."

"What are you talk-" Ron began.

"_Especially_ when members of the other _sex_ are inside!" he said before turning in a huff. Ron groaned loudly and Hermione blushed and scooted away from him. Harry just sniggered.

The whole day, Hermione's stomach was filled with anticipation for Tonks and Remus' arrival. She wasn't sure how she should feel. Should she feel happy for them? Should she feel betrayed by him? She wasn't sure. Did he still love her, even? Did she even have a right to feel jealous, anyway? She was, after all, doing the exact same thing to him with Ron. She sighed and tried to push away all the feeling she was having.

It came back quickly before dinner when Remus and Tonks entered. Hermione watched as Remus shook the snow off of his coat and took Tonks' as well. He hung them up on the rack and ran a hand through his hair before following Tonks into the dining room. Hermione bit her lip. He was cuter than she remembered him to be, the older Remus. He looked less shabby, too. He looked, she was reluctant to admit it, but he looked happier. After greeting Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione saw his eyes scan the room. She quickly looked away not wanting to catch his.

Tonks and Remus took their seats at the table; Hermione was already sitting down next to Ron and Ginny. Remus sat a few seats down from Hermione. "Hello Harry, Ron and Hermione," he said politely. She got no special recognition from him like she thought she would have.

"Hello," Harry and Ron replied back but Hermione simply nodded. His eyes didn't linger on her for a moment longer like she thought they would have.

Dinner began and the meal progressed with happy chatter all around the table. Hermione found herself taking a vengeful glance at Tonks' left ring finger. A thin silver band perched there, ever so elegantly. When Tonks caught her eye and smiled, Hermione looked away and a conversation that she dreaded began.

"So how did you two get engaged?" Ginny asked curiously.

Tonks smiled and looked over at Remus. "Well, its actually a funny story," she said. "You see Remus isn't very romantic, as I'm sure you can all tell," she laughed.

"I'm not?" he asked, offended. _He was with me_, Hermione thought.

Tonks ignored his question and continued. "Well, he tried to come up with this elaborate scheme that was supposed to 'sweep me off my feet,' but it didn't go over so well. We were supposed to go to a fancy restaurant that he had made reservations to but when we got there, there were no reservations made." She turned to smile at him. "So we went to that little teashop in Hogsmeade, where the waiter spilled the tea all over Remus!"

"It was a bugger," Remus admitted with a laugh.

"Anyway," Tonks continued, "we Apparated back to the flat and I just heated up one of those frozen meals and Remus set up some candles in the living room but while he was in the kitchen bringing in the food, one of the tipped over and lit the tablecloth on fire." Ginny giggled. "After I put it out, Remus just said, 'Screw it, will you marry me?'"

A few people chuckled and others gave them happy glances. "I guess you could say it was the night from hell," Remus joked.

"Yes, except for what we did after," Tonks said looking him in the eye.

"Yes, except for that," Remus replied.

"NO, NO!" Mrs. Weasley shouted suddenly. "None of that talk at the table! We don't want to give anyone any ideas," she said shooting Hermione and Ron dark glances. Both blushed and looked away.

"Oh?" Tonks asked. "Hermione and Ron? Why, I've been waiting for that!"

Hermione felt her face grow even hotter and she glanced quickly at Remus who had a bit of a shocked look on his face. She avoided eye contact with him for the entire rest of the evening. They were one of the last to leave, and Hermione felt relieved once he was gone. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were left with cleaning up because they were the youngest. Halfway through the dishes Harry and Ginny had wandered off somewhere leaving Ron and Hermione to finish them.

Once finished they sat together in the living room, close and not speaking. Hermione felt a bit uncomfortable with him. His hand was hot and sweaty around hers. She just wanted to be alone, she wasn't in the mood for Ron. Remus had left her heartbroken and confused and she didn't know what to do.

"Oh, look," Ron said breaking the silence. He pointed up and Hermione saw some mistletoe had made its way above their heads. "I guess we should…" He began and started moving closer to her. Hermione closed her eyes. Just do it, she told herself and moved in to touch her lips to Ron's.

It wasn't what she had expected it to be, her first kiss. Recently, all of her fantasies of it happening had always been with a sandy haired boy atop the astronomy tower; not forced to by a stupid plant with a sweaty redhead. But she decided to do it to make Ron happy. After a few moments, she decided it was long enough and pulled away. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"I'm tired," she said suddenly, "I think I'll go to bed."

"I'll walk you to your room," Ron offered. They stood up and walked up the main flights of stairs to Ginny's room. Once at the closed door they stood awkwardly outside it.

"Well, goodnight," Hermione said.

"Goodnight," Ron said, and Hermione could tell he wanted to kiss her.

"See you in the morning," she said and turned around to slip through the door. Once on the other side she breathed a sigh of relief. Ginny was already asleep in bed. Hermione put on her pajamas and crawled into bed. She laid awake for what felt like hours, tossing and turning. No matter what she did, she couldn't fall asleep. Sighing she got out of bed and put on a robe. She slipped out of the room and down the stairs. Glancing at the clock she saw it was almost three in the morning. She looked around the deserted living room for something to do. Once she could find nothing she walked to the coat hanger and picked up her coat and went outside.

The air was cold but it felt good to her. She walked down to the garden and sat down on one of the benches. She sighed and looked around sadly. She missed Remus.

And just as the name came into her head, a voice she easily recognized sounded behind her. "Hello," it said and she turned around and smiled.

A/n: Thanks for all your reviews! They really power me to keep writing:) We're nearing the end! Only about three chapters left!


	16. September 1, 1993 – June 31, 1994

**XVI. **September 1, 1993 – June 31, 1994

Remus looked around the train station nervously. She would be here. She would be on this train. He stepped aboard the scarlet train and walked down the corridor. Not many children had boarded yet because he was so early. It was strange, he thought, to be back here. He walked to one of the back compartments, figuring no one would sit back there and he could enjoy his own company.

He fell asleep once the train began to move and didn't wake up until it stopped. But when it stopped, he realized they weren't at Hogwarts yet. He felt a chill run down his spine. It was the dementors. He opened his eyes and stood up producing a patronus to send them away. After his patronus had returned, he looked around to see that Harry and his two friends had joined his compartment and Harry was collapsed on the floor.

"Harry!" cried the frizzy brown haired girl. But when he took a closer look at her, his heart sank. It was her. It was Hermione. He couldn't believe it. She had found him already, without even knowing. She looked so cute, so young, so innocent.

"Do something!" the redheaded boy shouted and Remus realized this was one of Molly and Arthur's sons.

"He'll wake up on his own," Remus said calmly and just as if that had cued him, hair groggily came to and Remus handed him a piece of chocolate before exiting the compartment to have a word with conductor. It wasn't as much wanting to know what was going on that he left them, but more of not being able to bear her presence without revealing what was truly on his mind, and _that_ was highly inappropriate, for her current age of course.

And the year turned out to be just that. It was hard for him to be near her with her not knowing the relationship they would have. He couldn't say anything to her, either. Not only was she far too young and would probably think he was crazy, but she had asked him not to mention it to her. He sighed and remembered the day he found her last response.

It was his last day at Hogwarts. James, Sirius, Peter and he were all cleaning up their dormitory taking down all the things they had left up for seven years. He was cleaning out from under his bed when he pulled out a stack of parchment. He didn't have to see it to know what it was. He could tell just by how it felt. His heart fluttered as he went through them all again. He remembered the wonderful conversations they had together. Finally he saw a long note that looked out of place. He cried as he read it and when James asked what he was doing he shoved it into his trunk and wiped his face.

But now he was here. He knew when he took the job that she'd be here but he couldn't do anything. He wondered if maybe this was Dumbledore's way of getting back at the Marauders after all those years, by torturing him, since he was the last one left. Remus was sure that Dumbledore knew. He knew everything.

The year passed on, and Remus focused himself on Harry and helping him, rather than his frizzy haired friend. She'd figure out soon enough. She only had two years left to wait anyways. But Remus told Harry of the parents he never knew, and gave him a few tidbits for fighting dark wizards. When June rolled around, Sirius returned, caught by Harry and Hermione.

An awkward quarrel ensued between Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Snape and Remus. Add Peter to the mix a few minutes later and it was catastrophe of miscommunications. Hermione revealed Remus' secret, much to his surprise. _She sure was smart_, he thought. But unfortunately for Remus that night had been a full moon, so his time was limited. The next morning he found himself in Dumbledore's office giving a resignation.

He bid a farewell to Harry, Ron and Hermione telling them not to get in any more trouble. Remus was proud of himself as he looked back on the year. He hid his feelings brilliantly, he felt. And although it was hard he knew in the back of his mind, it was for the best.

A/n: I'm so sorry this chapter was completely and utterly boring and short beyond imaginable. I realize that and I swear that the next one is better! I will update soon! I promise!


	17. July 31, 1995 – December 24, 1995

**XVII.** July 31, 1995 – December 24, 1995

Remus accepted the invitation from Molly Weasley to come over to celebrate Harry's birthday easily. It was just another dinner, he thought, nothing special. But as he sat through the meal he kept noticing a girl with frizzy brown hair shift her eyes constantly toward him. He smiled when he thought about it. It was 1995. Why hadn't he realized it sooner? This was the year they first met. Every time he met her gaze, she'd blush and look away.

After dinner was tea and presents. Remus sat and chatted a bit with Charlie Weasley for a few moments as Harry unwrapped all his gifts. After he was finished, a few guests left and the kids started a game with Harry's new Exploding Snap game. Hermione sat alone watching. Remus smiled as he watched her refuse all her friends' requests to come and play. This was his opportunity.

He bent over behind her and whispered into her ear. "You really should go over there and play," he said.

She turned around and looked at him as he took a seat next to her. "Oh, hello," she said scooting away from him. "I didn't notice you there."

He smiled at her. "I noticed during dinner you kept looking at me," he said casually. "Did I have food on my face or was it something else?"

She gave a small laugh. "Oh I was? I didn't mean to," she said, trying to be nonchalant.

"Yeah, you were," he replied. He was staring at her and his face was once again close to hers. She gave another small, uncomfortable laugh, trying to avoid looking at him. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" he asked, quietly.

Hermione just looked at him. Should he have done that? Was that revealing too much? Had she even met him yet? "N-no," she stammered. "N-nothing."

"All right," he said, still smiling at her. "Very well, then. I best be off," he said and went around the room saying his goodbyes and thank yous. But before he stepped out the door he caught Hermione's gaze and winked at her. She looked away and he smiled and left.

He didn't see her again until Christmas, but by this time he and Tonks had developed a relationship. It wasn't something he really wanted. At first she was just someone to pass the time of loneliness. But her feelings began to grow and soon she was wanting more and more. Remus knew it couldn't happen. He didn't want it to happen. He didn't love her. So he used the excuses that she was too young and he was too dangerous. He laughed when he thought about her being too young. Hermione was far younger than her, but he'd give anything to be with her.

Throughout the meal, Hermione did not once look at him. He smiled inside, wondering how uncomfortable it must have been for her. He had never thought about it before, but she was falling in love with her former professor. How strange must that have been?

"Its so lovely to have you all here!" Mrs. Weasley announced to the table. "Even you, Remus! I'm so glad you were able to make it!"

Remus smiled at her. "I'm glad I was also. It's been such a wonderful evening," he said.

"How come you wouldn't have been able to make it?" Harry asked.

"Remus has been undercover with the werewolves," Mr. Weasley told the children. The adults had already known of his doings. He looked down at his plate, feeling uncomfortable talking about it with the children. Then the topic was moved to Quidditch.

After dinner, Remus socialized about with the other adults. He had been avoiding Tonks all night. He noticed Hermione sitting alone on the couch with a text book in her lap. She was again watching her friends play a game and refusing to join them.

"You don't like games do you?" Remus said into her ear as he sat next to her.

She shook her head uncomfortably and stared down at her textbook.

"I took Ancient Runes in sixth year," he said. "One of my favorite classes."

"I thought you liked Defense Against the Dark Arts," she said but then stopped herself. He gave her a sly smile. "I mean because you _did_ teach that subject," she added quickly.

"I liked that class too," he agreed and then said something to really make her wonder. "Your favorite is Arithmancy, is it not?"

Hermione looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. "H-how did _you_ know that?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I just figured," he said. Remus could see her mind whirl into action as she contemplated probably many topics in her head.

"Erm – do you know what's been up with Tonks?" she asked, trying to change the subject. "I mean her hair is so… boring these days. And she seems very unhappy."

Remus straightened up and his expression completely changed. "I don't know what's wrong with her," he said quickly. "She's probably just sad about Sirius or something."

"Yeah, maybe," Hermione said. "I think she might want to talk with you," she said, nodding toward Tonks' approaching figure. Remus' face fell as he watched Tonks' approaching figure.

"Can we talk, Remus?" she asked, stopping in front of them.

Remus nodded. "It was a pleasure talking with you, Hermione," he said sticking out his hand awkwardly. She took it and shook it, and he slipped a prewritten piece of paper in her palm as he let go. She looked at him curiously as he followed Tonks outside. He gave her a smile that made her blush even more and look down at the note in her hand.

Outisde Tonks began to plead with him again. "No, Dora," Remus said. "No. We just can't."

"But why not?" she asked pleadingly.

"You know all the reasons. I've told them all to you numerous times!"

"But I don't care!" she insisted. "I don't care about all that!"

"Stop being so naïve, Nymphadora. Stop trying to shut everything out and try to look at the whole picture. This is impossible," he said raising his voice

"Remus, please. I've told you this a million times, I don't care. I love you. I want to be with you. Don't you want to be with me?

They argued for a few moments longer. He watched tears spring into her eyes. He put his arms around her. Maybe it was time to move on, he told himself. Even if Hermione did return his feelings, she was far, far too young for him. He would be looked down upon even further. And what about Ron? Remus knew he had always had feelings for her.

He decided later that evening, as he held Tonks in his arm, it was time to move on.


	18. December 25, 1996

**XVIII. **December 25, 1996

Remus Lupin watched as Hermione Granger wandered out to the gardens outside the Burrow. She sat down on a bench and put her head in her hands. He could tell she was thinking of something and he was almost sure that that something was him. He walked up behind her and stared at her for a few moments. Her brown wavy hair fell gracefully around her shoulders. Her figure was slim underneath her thick overcoat. Finally, he decided to break the silence.

"Hello," he said and she turned around to look at him. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hello," she replied.

"May I join you?" he asked politely. She nodded and moved over for him to sit down. He took a seat next to her maintaining a fair amount of distance. "So, what are you doing out here?" he asked her.

She sighed. "Couldn't sleep," she said simply. "What are _you_ doing out here?"

He gave her a sly smile. "I couldn't either."

"Then why did you come here?" she asked.

He turned to look her in the eye. "I love these gardens. They are captivating."

She looked out at the flowers growing around them. "It is a beautiful sight," she agreed.

"Beautiful," he repeated looking at her. She glanced at him and blushed.

She cleared her throat then said, "So, how have you been Remus?"

He sighed, then stopped and smiled at her. "Just cut to the chase, Hermione. Ask me what you want to ask me," he said. He knew the question lingering on her lips was, "Do you love me?" but he knew she wouldn't ask that.

She looked stunned that he had just said that, but he was tired of the small talk. She cleared her throat. "I – er – don't know what you're talking about," she said carefully.

He smiled again at her. "Its all right, Hermione. Its only us."

She looked into her eyes, and Remus could see all the confusion that lingered in them. "It is you, isn't it?" she said quietly.

"The one and only," he said with a wink.

She gave a small laugh then her face turned serious again. "You knew the whole time, didn't you?"

"Ah, now we are dawning on the subject I'd like to discuss," he said.

"Well, did you?" she repeated.

"Yes, of course I did. How could I not?"

"So, this happened to you twenty years ago?" she asked.

"Yes. I've waited twenty years to have this conversation with you, Hermione. It _has_ been quite a long wait."

"How come you never brought it up before?"

"Well, first of all, how what would you think if I told you at 13 that you and I would somehow meet and fall in love with each other. But actually you fell in love with the me from 1975? I couldn't do that to you at the age of 13. As clever as you are, Hermione, I don't think you'd believe it. And also, you told me not to bring it up, don't you remember?"

"So, you got that letter I wrote?" she asked.

"Yes, on the day before I left Hogwarts in my seventh year. I found it and did exactly as you said. I never brought it up to you. Wasn't that what you wanted?"

"Well, yes, but you could have warned me more about Rayne! _Watch your owl_ is not very descriptive," she said.

"I know. But you have to realize that things happen for a reason. And all the words we're saying right now have been planned out. This has all happened before." She nodded taking in what he had just said. He continued, "Plus, if Rayne hadn't died and we had continued, where would it have led? Hermione, you have to realize how unpractical it is to have a relationship with someone who is twenty years behind or ahead of you. You fell in love with me at 16, not me at 36. And I fell in love with you when I was 16, not 36."

She stayed quiet for some time, just thinking. Remus didn't disturb her thoughts. He didn't speak again until she did. "It could have been worth the shot." Her voice was quiet and she looked at her feet when she said it.

He smiled and moved a bit closer to her. "That's just the thing, isn't it, Hermione? It could have been, but its not. And do you not realize how much we would be looked down upon? I'm old enough to practically be your father."

Hermione nodded. "Yes," she said, her voice still small, "I guess I understand."

"I'm not denying it, Hermione. I'm not denying that I loved you, because I did. I loved you more than anything I had known. I still do." She looked up at him. Tears were in her eyes. As one strolled down her cheek Remus raised a hand to wipe it away. He kept his hand on her cheek feeling her delicate skin. "I love you, Hermione," he said. His voice was soft and tender. She gave a small smile.

"You do?" she asked.

He turned to completely face her and put his other hand on her other cheek. "I love you Hermione Granger, and I always will."

"I love you too, Remus," she replied, her voice quivering a little. He wanted to kiss her right there, but he knew he shouldn't. So he moved in close to her and put his mouth on her forehead giving her a soft kiss. As she closed her eyes more tears streamed down her cheek.

"I know," he told her, "but we can't. I'm sorry." He turned away from her.

"Yes, we can," she said nodding moving close to him. "Remus, let's run away, you and me. We can be together, just the two of us."

He smiled and shook his head. She was still young, she didn't know consequences like he did. She still had many life lessons to learn, ones that he had already had years of experience with. "I'm sorry, Hermione. But I can't. You will continue your relationship with Ron and I will marry Tonks. It's the only thing."

"No, no," she said shaking her head. "I want to be with you. I want to marry you," she said.

"I'm sorry, but we can't, Hermione. We just can't."

"Don't you love me, Remus? Don't you love me the way I love you?"

He looked at her. "More than you'll ever know," he said before he stood up taking a few steps away from her. She stood up as well following him. The sun was rising now casting its early morning rays across the gardens.

"Remus, wait," she called after him. He stopped and turned to face her. He felt his throat welling up and tears swarming in his eyes. She looked so beautiful standing there, in her overcoat and nightgown. She was young and radiant, full of life. He couldn't be with her. It wasn't right. She stood close to him taking his hands in hers.

He smiled at her and shook his head. He put his head close to hers and closed his eyes taking in all of her soothing presence. "Please don't make this harder than it already is, Hermione," he said.

She gave a small laugh. "I'm trying not to," she admitted. "Remus," she began. She was looking up above her head. "Look," she said nudging him. He raised his head and looked at what she was staring at. Dancing above him was a bouquet of mistletoe shimmering and growing in the sunlight. "Its mistletoe," she said.

He smiled at her. Her lips looked irresistible. He couldn't help himself. He leaned in toward her and pressed his lips on hers, softly at first, then a little harder. The kiss lasted a few wonderful moments, before Remus pulled away. The stood together in silence, holding each other, with their faces close.

"I have to go," he whispered to her. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Ok," she replied. Tears began their trail back down her face.

"Please, don't cry," he said wiping another away. "Don't cry."

"I can't help it," she said. "I love you. I want to be with you."

He smiled at her naivety. "You may feel that way now, but you are young. You don't realize the things I do but you will, when you're older."

"No, I won't," she said shaking her head. "I'll feel the way I feel now."

"Don't. Move on. Continue; be happy with someone who can provide for you. Live a happy life, have wonderful babies, fall in love. And I'll do the same."

"I can't," she pleaded. "Not without you."

"You will," he told her. "You will." She looked away from him. "Hermione," he said bringing her attention back. "I must go, but before I do, I want to tell you one last thing. There's one thing I've learned from all this. There's one thing you've taught me, I think, without realizing it. You've taught me that love can be found, wherever you look. I've denied it for the past several years, waiting for you to grow up, hoping that when you do you'd want an old man like me. And although you think you do now, you must realize that it's for the best this way.

"But know that I did love you. You were my first love, and hardly forgettable. You will always dwell in my mind as the perfect angel that got as many OWLs as I did. And the girl that can beat me in translating Runes. You will always be the girl that I grew to love and don't forget that. Always remember that you are my first and only love. And I'm thankful for you. I'm thankful for all those conversations we had. I'm thankful for all those late nights we spent talking. I'm thankful for that large, tawny owl that will never be a strange creature that travels through time. I'm thankful for that large, tawny owl that is a symbol of our love. Our everlasting love."

The End.

A/n: Well, it's the end. Hopefully it wasn't too corny for you guys? I'm sorry if some of you are mad that I didn't end it with Remus and Hermione together, but I hope this way will do! I just wrote this AU-themed story so canon-ish that I couldn't end them together. It was just too impractical, I felt. But I hope you will forgive me and I hope you all enjoyed reading this.

I just want to say a final thank you to all you readers and an extra thank you to all you reviewers! I really loved reading all your "OMG PLZ UPDATE SOON!" Heh, they were quite amusing actually. This story has been, by far, the most successful story I've written, even though it just started out as just a tiny idea in my head that I figured I'd delete eventually. And I have all you guys to thank for it! You guys all helped me keep going and I'm very glad that I finished it! It feels like quite an accomplishment to have a completed, well-liked, story that isn't just a L/J 1st year to 7th year cliché story. So thank you!

Also, I'm going to do some shameless plugging (sorry!) but I'm writing another HG/RL that's kind of a play off Bridges of Madison County. Its called Shoot the Moon. Please read and review it, if you have time.

Thanks again, everyone!

-TellAllYourFriends


End file.
